DISCOVERIES
by sesshys jaded samuri
Summary: After being betrayed by her friends, Kagome flees into the night, only to be forced to take shelter with someone she never knew she could trust. Over the course of her stay, they make some interesting discoveries...MATURE ONLY, GRAPHIC SEX, COMPLETE
1. Chapter I

**DISCOVERIES**

By sesshysjadedsamuri

[Genna Hoggins

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the show InuYasha or any of the characters associated with it. The only profit that I get from writing fanfiction, is the satisfaction of imagining myself in Kagome's position when Sesshomaru is having his way with her.

**Author's Note: **I have had someone complain that I do not have a warning posted on this fic, even though I really don't think it is necessary, being that this story, while being very explicit and erotic, pales in comparison to my other stories. I will make this concession, only here, so that I do not receive any more messages telling me what I need to do with my own work, which has been posted here for 4 years without complaint**. THIS WORK CONTAINS EXPLICIT ACCOUNTS OF SEXUAL ACTIVITY- SOME CONTAINING MORE THAN ONE PARTNER.** Furthermore, if you are a fan of Rin, DO NOT read this fic and then complain about my characterization of her. She is not a minor in this fic, and I will not treat her as such. Satisfied.

**Chapter I**

Kagome left the cabin that she shared with Rin and Sango in search of the rest of the group to find out where they had gone after she fell asleep. She had been studying so hard for her upcoming exams that she had worn herself out and taken a nap, and when she had woken up, both Rin and Sango were gone. She was nearly to the cabin that InuYasha and Miroku were sharing when the sound of hushed voices drew her attention. Quietly, she made her way towards the sound. She steadily inched forward, only to be brought to a halt by the words that reached her ears.

"I can't believe we had to drag her along," came Miroku's voice. "She's just no fun."

Kagome's breath caught in her throat.

"That's not fair, Miroku," Rin interceded. "Kagome has her moments. She's just kind of shy, that's all."

"I thought she'd never go to sleep. I mean honestly, can you imagine how she would act if she knew what we were really out here doin'?" InuYasha's voice cut through the night air followed by a soft moan.

"Leave it alone, InuYasha," Sango said. "My mom wouldn't have let me come at all if I hadn't told her that Kagome was coming too. That's the only reason I invited her."

"Either way," Miroku said amidst the sound of rustling fabric, "I, for one, have no interest in that prude little twit joining our fun. Now come here," he said followed by a squeal from Rin.

Kagome peeked over the windowsill to see Rin, naked and on her knees in front of the likewise naked InuYasha and Miroku. Both men had their cocks displayed proudly before her open mouth. Sango, who was also as naked as they day she had been born, was kneeling behind Rin, her tongue seeking the girl's nectar as she worked a finger in and out of her rectum. Kagome watched in morbid fascination as InuYasha pushed Sango from her place so that he could sheath himself in Rin's heat while Miroku filled her mouth with his cock. Sango got on her knees and joined Rin in her oral worship of Miroku's staff, turning her ass to InuYasha so that he could fill her eager holes with his fingers while he pumped into Rin.

The next words that spilled from InuYasha's lips next were the ones that sent Kagome scurrying into the darkness. "The only reason I even hang around with her is 'cuz she helps me with my homework. I mean damn, Kagome's so boring that I doubt she'll ever find anyone willing to fuck her."

Kagome didn't hear anything else that was said. She had heard all that she needed. _'I thought they were my friends,_' she chastised herself as she headed back to her cabin. "Humph, some friends they are."

She angrily began to pack her belongings into her backpack. She felt horribly betrayed by her so-called friends now that she knew what they really thought about her, and with that in mind, she sat down and using a scratch piece of paper, she wrote them a note to find whenever they returned.

_To my so-called friends,_

_Rather than stay here, where I am obviously not welcome, I have decided to go home. I have called a taxi and will be gone before you ever read this note. I'm sure it won't make much difference to you anyway... unless, of course, anyone needs help with their homework. Ring any bells, InuYasha? I might be shy and a 'prude little twit', but at least I don't get on my knees for the campus whores. Once you get home, I don't want to hear from ANY of you... just leave me be and go find someone else to use. Don't worry. I won't snitch about your little orgy, though judging from what I saw, I'm sure this wasn't the first time. Your secret is safe. Just don't expect me to cover your asses again... ever._

_Kagome_

_PS: Miroku... Akane and Chinsei have been know to carry STDs, so you should really see a doctor about that rash...it could be something besides jock itch._

That done, Kagome slipped silently from the cabin that she had shared with the other two girls and made her way towards the office. Without a backward glance, she moved silently through the wooded areas that were scattered between the other cabins.

Kagome made her way through the darkness to the office that sat near the front of the campgrounds, weaving her way silently around the occasional cluster of other cabins. But much to her dismay, when she reached the main cabin, she found that there was no one there. There were no lights on and it was locked tight. She huffed silently to herself and turned to make her way back to her cabin. _'Well that plan is shot all to hell,'_ she thought bitterly.

Thunder rumbled ominously overhead as her cabin came into view. _'I wonder why I didn't notice that before,'_ she pondered as she began to fumble through her purse for the key. Coming up empty-handed, she began to dig a little more diligently. Lightning cracked behind her, causing her to jump. She paused in her search briefly as she reached the darkened doorway. In her mind, Kagome recounted her actions prior to her hasty departure. "Mou," she exclaimed as she slapped her hand against her forehead, "I left my key on the nightstand. Now what?"

She closed her eyes in defeat as a fat and heavy raindrop plopped happily onto her cheek. "I just had to ask," she said aloud. The first raindrop was followed swiftly by several more random drops. Lightning once again slashed across the sky as the rain became more and more frequent. Resigned to the fact that she was going to get soaked no matter what she did, Kagome turned and began her trek back up to the office, telling herself that at least there was a porch to shelter her.

Sesshomaru sat silently in front of his laptop. He had long ago finished the essay that he had been working on for the meteorology class he was taking in college. He had agreed to come along on this trip so that he could get away from his father and his new stepmother, Izayoi.

It's not that he didn't like the woman. It was the fact that she was trying entirely too hard to get him to like her. That – and the fact that his father could not seem to keep himself from showing just how happy he was to see her every time he came home from work. Watching his father grind suggestively against his stepmother's backside as she tried to cook dinner was getting rather old - as was the fact that when they finally did take it up to their room, he could still hear them. He was happy that his father had finally found someone to spark his interest after the untimely death of his and InuYasha's mother several years ago, but he should at least have the decency not to flaunt his arousal in front of his sons. Honestly, they both knew what was going on. They did not need, or want, a visual demonstration from their parents.

Sesshomaru sighed as he thought of the girl that perked his own interest. He had known her since she was ten. She was his brother's friend, or so she thought. Sesshomaru knew that InuYasha didn't really want her around. He knew that the only reason that InuYasha and his little group of degenerate friends allowed her to hang around them was the fact that she helped them all with their homework. Despite the fact that she was obviously smarter than the others, she only looked for the best in people; therefore she didn't see that she was only being used. It disturbed Sesshomaru somewhat that once reality slapped her in the face, she would become less trusting. The possibility of her never coming around again was disturbing in a way that he wasn't ready to define.

A rather aggressive clap of thunder drew him from his thoughts briefly as the cabin vibrated. He was glad that he had insisted that the others get their own cabins, rather than sharing his father's cabin with him. He could only imagine what was going on at this very moment. He figured that the girls had ditched Kagome and high-tailed it to InuYasha's cabin for a night of playing 'hide-the-salami', as Miroku so uncouthly put it.

Sesshomaru got up and tossed another log into the fireplace to ward off the chill of the late November night, and then he sat back down at his laptop. With nothing else to do, he began to browse the internet randomly. It was not long before pop-ups for porn sites began to appear on his screen; and he, having the brilliant and devious mind that he did, promptly hacked in to one of them. Viola! Free Porn!

After downloading several short clips, he came across a sample that caught his eye. At first glance, the girl featured looked much like Kagome, but it was difficult to tell since the sample was so tiny. Sesshomaru quickly downloaded the file and opened it. He was sure that Kagome would never do something so bold as let someone film her while she screwed some random guy, but the resemblance was uncanny. All similarity ended, however, the moment that the girl on the film clip opened her mouth to talk. Where Kagome had a soft and insecure, feminine voice, the girl on the computer screen had a voice that grated on his nerves – a voice that he would never forget. He had heard it too many times to count, screaming out the name of his brother.

The voice belonged to InuYasha's ex-girlfriend and Kagome's older cousin, Kikyo, or as Sesshomaru called her, the neighborhood doorknob. Every guy in the neighborhood had taken a turn at one time or another; and though no one else knew, even his father had gotten a piece of her, as disgusting as THAT thought was. Even Sesshomaru had screwed her once a couple of years prior at a huge graduation party. He had been drunk off of his ass and as horny as a buck in mating season. Both Kagome and Kikyo had been there, but in his drunken stupor, he had not been able to tell the difference when Kikyo had approached him. He had taken her upstairs and fucked the hell out of her on Miroku's bedroom floor, only to realize his mistake as he began to sober.

Sesshomaru clicked to download the next file of Kagome's cousin and then reached down to pull the drawstring of his loose cotton pants and free his rapidly swelling cock. The fact that Kikyo looked so much like Kagome made it easy for Sesshomaru close his eyes and imagine that it was Kagome making those noises as he listened to the sounds coming from his computer. It was easy for him to visualize that it was Kagome's hand running up and down the length of his cock instead of his own. He grit his teeth as he imagined the feel of her plump lips wrapped around him as he pumped into his own hand.

A sudden crack of lightning and what sounded like a whimper ripped his attention back to reality.

The temperature had begun to drop drastically as Kagome made her way back towards the front of the campground in search of shelter. Small particles of freezing rain began to cling to her already soaked clothing. As a flash of lightning lit the area briefly, Kagome realized that what she had assumed was only a simple thunderstorm, was in all reality the beginnings of a blizzard. If the temperature continued to drop, she knew that there was no way she would survive. She was startled out of her musings by lightning striking a nearby tree. She let out a frightened whimper as a large branch crashed to the ground.

Sesshomaru quickly retied his pants and rushed to the door. A blast of icy air hit him full force as he opened it to peer out into the darkness. Above the sound of the wind rushing through the trees, another whimper reached him. Another flash of lightning revealed a soaking wet form standing about twenty feet from his door… a soaking wet female that he recognized.

"Kagome?" he questioned briefly before another clap of thunder caused the girl to squeal. He opened the door fully and motioned for her to come inside. "Come inside, girl, before you freeze to death."

Kagome wasted no time in getting in out of the sleet. But once inside, she froze like a deer caught in headlights. She had secretly admired the elder of the pale-haired brothers since she had moved in down the street from them at age ten. She had always found him attractive, well, at least since she had hit her teens. She had always looked up to Sesshomaru for his confident attitude and obvious intellect. Now, she found herself standing in his cabin with her teeth chattering while she stared at the puddle her dripping clothes was creating on his floor.

"Why were you out in the storm?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome softly shook her head in reply, sending water droplets flying from the wet strands of hair that stuck to her face. "It doesn't matter," she said, refusing to look him in the eyes.

Sesshomaru frowned at her refusal to talk to him. He turned abruptly and disappeared into the bathroom. He returned with a towel, which he handed to her. "You need to get out of those clothes before you get sick. Go take a shower and change," he ordered as he shoved the towel into her hand. "We can talk later."

Kagome immediately followed his instructions and disappeared into the bathroom and hurriedly shut the door behind her, but not before blushing hotly as she caught herself admiring his retreating backside.

Sesshomaru made his way into the kitchen to start some hot chocolate. He was not sure why Kagome had been out in the storm to begin with, but he was certain that his miscreant brother had something to do with it. He was certain that his wretched sibling was somehow at fault. He cursed to himself at the stupidity that InuYasha never failed to show.

Sesshomaru frowned again as a particularly strong gust of cold wind shook the glass in the kitchen window. He took the two mugs of hot chocolate and went back into the den and reluctantly turned on the television. To his surprise, he realized that if he had paid more attention to the news instead of turning it off after the stock reports to submerse himself in finishing his term paper, he would have known that the arctic front that they had not been expecting until next week had pushed through unexpectedly and they were going to be snowed in. He smirked smugly as he imagined the look on InuYasha's face when he realized that they would have to venture out into the weather because it had been decided that the girls would manage the food supplies for the week, therefore all of their food was at the girls' cabin. Sesshomaru, however, had no worries as far as food or supplies went. Since he was mostly appalled at the type of junk that InuYasha and his friends ate, Sesshomaru brought his own – in abundance.

He switched off the television only to be assaulted by the sounds that Kagome was making in the shower. A soft humming could be heard as she bathed, but every once in a while a soft moan was laced in. Sesshomaru's cock twitched as he imagined the sight of her tiny hands rubbing the soft sponge sensuously over her hardened nipples or a pair of slender and slightly soapy fingers dipping between the folds of her womanhood to stroke and tug on her clit. He let his hand apply a little pressure to his aching cock as he attempted to adjust himself so that his arousal was not quite so obvious.

Several minutes later, Kagome emerged from the bathroom. Sesshomaru's breath hitched in his throat as she rounded the dividing wall. She was wearing a pair of camouflage military cargo pants that sat low on her hips and a black tank top. Her damp hair was mussed and slightly curly, framing her face in a cloud of darkness and accentuating her startling blue eyes and full, pouty lips.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," Kagome said softly as she closed the bathroom door with a click.

Sesshomaru picked up a mug of hot chocolate and offered it to her. "Here."

Kagome took the offered drink and seated herself at the opposite end of the couch, as far away from Sesshomaru as she could possibly get, and sipped it silently.

"Why were you out in the storm?" Sesshomaru asked.

"How long is it going to last?" she asked, trying to avoid answering his question. She really didn't want to explain, what she had seen.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her, flustered by her attempt to avoid his question. But he answered anyway. "Two or three days, possibly. Now answer my question."

Kagome sighed in resignation and stared blankly into the creamy, swirling liquid in her mug. "I was leaving," she said softly.

"Leaving? Why? We have the cabins for the rest of the week."

"I know," she replied with a sigh, "but why stay where I am obviously not wanted?"

"Hn. So you now know their true intentions toward you?"

"You could say that."

"I see. And how did you discover their deceit?"

"Why? What difference does it make to you?" Kagome asked angrily. She was not about to give him ammunition to use against her. Call it self defense, but she had just been betrayed by her only friends and Sesshomaru had never been known to be overly friendly to anyone and had often been downright cruel to InuYasha.

"I merely want to know. I am certain that my idiot brother had something to do with it, as his stupidity knows no bounds. I only wish to confirm my suspicions. You have no reason to believe that I would ever harm you with such information, Kagome."

"Don't I?" she hissed. "You have never been exactly friendly with anyone associated with your brother. In fact, I can remember several times that you have been downright mean to him and his friends. And up until an hour ago, I was included in that category."

Quicker than she could blink, Sesshomaru reached across the distance separating them and grabbed her roughly by the upper arm. He dragged her to him, causing her to spill the hot chocolate across both the white couch and her pant leg as he met her face to face. "You will cease your accusations of me, Kagome," he hissed. "I have NEVER done anything against you, EVER; and if I thought you to be as insipid and shallow as the rest of the unruly cretins that hang around InuYasha, I would have left you out in the storm."

Tears welled in her eyes as Kagome struggled to release herself from his painful grasp. "I…I'm sorry," she whimpered as she fought to keep the tears from falling. Once again she tried to pull away, and this time she succeeded.

"I…I'm sorry," she once again apologized as she hurriedly gathered her bag and threw on her still soaking coat. "I won't bother you anymore. I will find somewhere else to weather the storm," she said as she threw the door open and rushed out.

Sesshomaru scrambled to his feet in an attempt to catch her before she made it outside, but ended up having to go out after her. When he caught up to her, she was crumbled into a pile on the sleet-covered ground about thirty feet to the left the porch, where she had fallen when she slipped.

"Come back inside, Kagome," Sesshomaru said as he reached down to help her to her feet. He frowned slightly as she cringed away from him, but he did not relent. He dragged her to her feet and pulled her along behind him as he headed back inside.

Once there, he closed the door and latched it securely before turning to her with a frown. "Do I have your word that you will make no further attempts to leave?"

Kagome looked at him warily.

"We can talk further when we have both changed," Sesshomaru elaborated. "But before I leave you here, I need your promise that you will not go back out into the weather."

"I won't leave," she said quietly.

"Good. Now go remove your wet clothing. There is a dryer behind the door to the left of the bathroom. Leave them there. Mine will be joining them shortly." With that, he turned and disappeared into his bedroom.

Kagome slipped obediently into the bathroom and once again stripped from her wet clothes. As she began to slide on a pair of shorts, having to forego panties since her last clean pair was now soaking wet, she turned to look at herself in the mirror as InuYasha's words echoed in her head. "Why doesn't anyone like me? Am I really so unattractive?" she asked her reflection as she studied her outline of her body. She turned slightly so that she could see her profile, noting the way that her breasts were firm and pert. She didn't have any excess body fat, so there were no little pudges. Her butt was nice and shapely, not overly round. She just didn't understand why no one found her attractive.

Sesshomaru quickly shed his cold, wet pants and strode across the room to his closet in search of another pair. Foregoing boxers, he pulled a pair of white cotton, lounge pants from a hanger and tugged them on, securing the drawstring snugly around his hips, followed quickly by a crimson colored tank top. He hurriedly scooped up his wet pants and padded out into the hallway to deposit them in the dryer. He paused mid-action as Kagome's voice drew his attention.

"Am I really so unattractive?"

Sesshomaru glanced to his right and discovered that the bathroom door was open a crack. He moved forward and looked through the gap in the door. Kagome was looking at herself in the mirror. He held his breath as she turned and stood on her tip toes so that she could get a better look at her lush backside.

Honestly, Sesshomaru didn't understand what was wrong with Miroku and InuYasha. There was nothing, absolutely nothing, wrong with the way Kagome looked. She was not all hard muscle, like Sango; nor did she retain her childish looks, like Rin. Kagome was a petite beauty with nice, soft curves.

Sesshomaru felt his cock twitch back to life when Kagome bent over to pick up the pair of shorts at her feet, presenting him with a wonderful reflection of her ass. He almost groaned as he imagined what it would look like to have her bent over in front of him while he slid his cock into her.

Sesshomaru quickly stepped away from the door and pitched his clothes into the dryer. He heard her gasp as she realized that he was just outside the door. He could hear her rushed movements as she hurriedly finished dressing. Several moments later, she emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of loose black gym shorts and a black t-shirt that was cropped just above the waist. She pitched her wet clothes into the dryer and rushed past him, her bare feet making a soft slapping noise as she disappeared into the hardwood floored den.

Moments later, after starting the dryer, Sesshomaru moved to join her in the den. When he rounded the diving wall, he found Kagome on her knees with a kitchen rag and a bowl of water, attempting to remove the unsightly stain from the once pristine couch cushions. He cleared his throat to gain her attention. Kagome looked up at him guiltily and then looked down at floor. Her eyes were once again glittering with tears.

"I'm sorry," she apologized softly. "I can't get it out." She sniffled a little. "I didn't mean to ruin your couch."

"It is of no consequence," he replied. "The truth be told, it was my fault to begin with. Do not worry over it." Sesshomaru reached down to help her to her feet and frowned as she once again flinched away from him. He let his hand fall back to his side and looked at her.

"Kagome," he said to once again gain her attention, "I know that it is out of my character, but I would apologize for my earlier actions. I should not have grabbed you in such a manner."

"It's ok," she replied softly. "It's partly my fault too. I should not have said what I did. I was being rude when all you were doing was trying to help. I'm sorry for acting like an ungrateful bitch."

"Don't worry about the couch. We can always flip the cushions over. As often as we come up here, I doubt that anyone will ever notice. And if they do…I will simply blame InuYasha."

Kagome looked up at him to find that he had a mischievous smirk plastered across his sensuous lips. "I guess," Kagome giggled and then blushed when her stomach rumbled in reminder that she had missed dinner.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" Sesshomaru asked. When Kagome shook her head, he continued. "Have a seat in front of the fireplace. I'll be back in a minute." With that, he turned and disappeared into the kitchen.

Kagome pushed herself up from her position in front of the couch and walked over to the fireplace. She dropped down and made herself comfortable on the huge bear skin rug that was stretched out in front of it. She leaned back on her hands and stretched her feet out in front of her, wiggling her toes in the heat. She laced her fingers through the fur of the rug, silently wondering what kind of bear it had been and alternately, what that same fur would feel like against the rest of her skin. She was brought out of her musings when Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

He was standing only a foot away holding a tray with a tea pot and a pair of cups. Kagome quickly came up to her knees and took it from him and sat it on the floor at the edge of the rug. He retreated into the kitchen only to reappear with another platter. This one had two plates of lasagna on it. Kagome looked at her watch in confusion. _'I know I haven't been sitting here THAT long!'_she thought.

Sesshomaru chuckled at her obvious confusion. "Leftovers," he explained. "I made it last night. I refuse to eat the garbage that my brother considers food, so I brought my own to fix." With that, he placed that tray on the rug in front of her and then sat down. He handed her a plate and then poured her a cup of tea but opted to leave it on the tray.

"Oh kami," Kagome exclaimed after the first bite, "this is awesome. I mean, WOW!"

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly and continued to eat.

After a silent dinner, Kagome took the trays into the kitchen and washed the plates while Sesshomaru brought in more firewood from the back porch. When Kagome returned form the kitchen, Sesshomaru was stretched out on the rug in front of the fireplace. He motioned for her to have a seat.

"You never answered my question," he pointed out.

"Which one?" she asked while looking around the room.

"I asked you how you discovered their deceit."

"Oh, that one. I was hoping that you forgot."

"Hmph. Not likely. I have a rather good memory. Now stop skirting the issue and answer my question."

"I have been studying so hard for the upcoming exams that I got tired. When I woke up, both Rin and Sango were gone, so I figured that they had gone to the guys' cabin. I was going to fetch the others to see what they wanted for dinner and…" she trailed off.

"What happened? What made you decide to leave?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"I was almost to the door of InuYasha's cabin, when I heard them talking. They were saying how they were glad that I had finally fallen asleep and that the only reason that I was invited was because Sango's mother would not have let her come without me. InuYasha said that the only reason that he lets me hang around is because I help him with his studies and that he was sure I would freak out if I knew…" she paused as her body flushed with heat at the remembrance of what they had been doing.

Sesshomaru noticed the flush on her cheeks and smirked. He knew what she had seen. He paused mid thought when he noticed the tears that slipped silently down her cheeks. "What else did they say? What you have told me thus far would not make you cry? What is it that hurt you so?"

"Miroku called me a prude little twit…" her voice dropped to no more than a whisper as she continued, "and InuYasha said that I was so boring that I would never find anyone willing to fuck me…"

Sesshomaru silently cursed his brother for that comment. It was his words that had Kagome so upset. It was his words that had caused her self-examination in the bathroom earlier to see if she was unattractive. If his brother was so blind, then that was his problem.

Sesshomaru reached across and used his fingers to wipe away some of her tears. "It's not true," he said.

"Huh?"

"What InuYasha said is not true. You are not boring. There are many people who find you attractive."

"Really?"

Sesshomaru came to his hands and knees and crawled over to her. He placed his mouth next to her ear. "And there are most definitely people who want to fuck you."

Kagome shivered as his hot breath fanned across her neck and shoulder.

"I've wanted to fuck you for years," he said as he sucked her earlobe into his mouth.

Kagome gasped as the attention he was giving her neck caused her nipples to tighten in reaction.

BDING

The sudden noise from his laptop across the room was blaringly loud in the heated tension developing between them. Kagome stiffened slightly. Sesshomaru pulled away and got to his feet, heading quickly over to the laptop, trying to get to it before the file went into auto-load. But alas, he was not quick enough. When he was but a few steps away, the media player opened and Kikyo's voice began to moan throughout the room…

TBC…


	2. Chapter II

11

**DISCOVERIES**

By sesshysjadedsamuri

(G. Hoggins)

**Chapter II**

Sesshomaru turned to look at Kagome, who was now getting to her feet. He made a move to close the media player, but Kagome snatched his hand away from the mouse. She moved around him as he attempted to block her view of the screen.

Kagome looked at the screen and then looked at Sesshomaru. She raised an eyebrow in imitation and asked, "Why do you have porn of my cousin on your computer?"

Sesshomaru decided to be honest. "I was thinking of you."

"Me?"

"I was thinking of you as I stroked myself, how it would feel if it was your hand wrapped around me, how it would feel to have your hot mouth on my cock." He took a step around her and quickly stole a kiss from her lips before pulling away. "I was imagining what it would look like if it was you in front of the camera, doing those things to yourself…" he leaned forward and breathed hotly in her ear, "…letting ME do those things to you."

The thought of him looking at her that way was a bombshell that she had never expected, but it turned her on to no end. "I never knew that you thought of me like that," she said softly as the muscles in her abdomen tightened. She felt a heavy rush of liquid begin to dampen the crotch of her shorts.

"Oh but I do," he said, his eyes taking on a predatory gleam as he stepped forward, causing her to back up against the desk. "I have been watching you since you turned 14. I have been biding my time, waiting for you to age, waiting for the right opportunity." He snaked his arms around her waist and reached down to cup the cheeks of her ass as he ground his erection into her hip. "Will you, Kagome?" he asked as kissed just below her left ear, causing a rash of goose-bumps to break out on her arms and a shiver to roll down her body. "Will you let me do those things to you? Will you spread your thighs and let me taste you?" He paused briefly as one of his hands tangled itself in her hair and tilted her head back so that he could nip the underside of her chin. His other hand remained in place to knead the firm flesh of her ass. "Will you let me take pleasure from your hot little mouth? Will you get on your knees and let me take you from behind like an animal so that I can watch my cock as it slides in and out of your hot sheath? Will you, Kagome?" He smirked against her neck as he felt the flush of heat that raced through her body. He could feel her nipples pressed tightly against his chest, only covered by the thin cotton of her t-shirt.

"Hai," she whispered throatily.

"Mm…good," he moaned as he slid a hand up under her shirt to alternately cup the firm mounds of her breasts. He grasped a nipple with his fingers and gently rolled it between them causing something between a moan and a gasp to erupt from Kagome's throat. He bent to capture a nipple between his teeth.

Kagome threw her head back and gasped as Sesshomaru took a nipple between his teeth through the soft fabric of her shirt. It sent a delicious curl of heat spiraling throughout her body. It made her stomach clench and her knees weak in a way that she was unfamiliar with.

Sesshomaru grasped the backs of her legs and pulled them up to wrap around his waist as he lifted her up to sit on the edge of the table. He ground his erection into her stomach before taking her hand and pressing it roughly against the cloth covered muscle. Kagome gasped and tried to pull her hand away, but he held it in place. "Do you feel what you do to me?" he breathed in her ear. He felt her nod against him. He picked Kagome up, her legs securely around his waist, and carried her back to his bedroom.

Sesshomaru sat her on her feet and pulled her against him, his hands kneading the flesh of her backside through the soft cotton of her shorts as he kissed the side of her neck. "Gods, you smell so good," he groaned as he nuzzled his face into her hair.

Kagome sighed at the feeling of his warm breath tickling her neck as she shyly began to explore with her fingers. Her blue eyes took in the toned muscles hidden beneath the red tank top that he wore. He was not overly muscular like the athletes at the university, but it was obvious that he worked out.

Sesshomaru persistently walked Kagome backwards until the backs of her knees hit the bed and she reclined beneath him. Sesshomaru paused to look her in the eyes for any hint of hesitation, and when he found none, he swept down and captured her mouth in a soft kiss. Her shy responses assured him that he was the first to ever kiss her, and that knowledge made his conquest even sweeter. He was going to be her first…in every way. He would be the one to teach her about carnal pleasure, and he was sure that she would enjoy every lesson as much as he would enjoy giving them.

"Do not be afraid to touch me, Kagome," he said as he teased her lips with nibbling kisses. "I don't bite… very hard."

Kagome gasped and he used the opportunity to deepen the kiss and swept his tongue in to tenderly dominate her mouth before abandoning it in favor of venturing lower. Once again, he caught a nipple between his teeth and bit it gently, causing Kagome to jerk harshly against him. Without even realizing it, Kagome moved her hands up and threaded her fingers through his hair, gripping the silky locks loosely in an attempt to keep his mouth in place as she marveled at the feelings his mouth was causing.

Despite the gentle pressure of Kagome's fingers, Sesshomaru pulled away and lifted her shirt to reveal the perfect globes of her bared breasts. Immediately, her hands abandoned their tentative explorations and made to cover her hardening nipples. Sesshomaru quickly snatched her hands away and placed them at her sides. "Do not hide yourself, Kagome," he said in a husky voice. "You have much to be proud of. Don't let anyone make you believe differently." That said, he swooped down and sucked a dusky nipple into his hungry mouth. To his delight, Kagome's hands fisted in the sheets as a soft gasp escaped her. He quickly released the first nipple and moved over to the other, letting the chilled air of the room harden the abandoned peak to an almost painful point as he sucked its twin into the warmth of his hot mouth.

Finally, Sesshomaru abandoned her breasts and stood, leaving Kagome to look up at him as he removed his tank top. She blushed lightly as she marveled at the muscled plains of his stomach and the dusting of pale hair that started just below his bellybutton to disappear beneath the cotton pants that rested on his hips. Kagome's blush darkened as she imagined what lay hidden at the end of that trail of hair. She tensed a little as Sesshomaru reached down and grabbed the hem of her shorts and began to tug them downward. He paused to look up at her and then dropped back down to nuzzle the side of her face. "We can stop if you like," he reassured her. "I won't force you." Then he leaned up and softly kissed her lips.

"I don't want to stop," she answered shyly. "I… I'm just a little nervous."

Sesshomaru chuckled and slid back down to finish tugging her shorts over her hips. What he found delighted him. Instead of the wild untamed curls that he had expected, he found that the neatly trimmed whorl of hair that rested at the cleft of her sex was glistening with her juices, as were her thighs. After disposing of her shorts, he slid his hands up the insides of her thighs, urging her to part them. When she didn't, he crawled back up to her mouth and kissed her urgently. "Spread your thighs for me, Kagome," he said between breaths as he plundered her mouth. "Let me taste you. Let me feast on your hot juices."

Kagome's body flushed hotly as much from his bold statement as it did from the vivid image that his words present to her mind. She slowly parted her thighs and allowed Sesshomaru to slide down to his knees between them. She sucked in a sharp breath as she felt him kiss the patch of hair that topped her cleft. Then he hooked his arms beneath her knees and pulled her closer to him, so that her ass was resting on the very edge of the bed and her legs were lying across his shoulders.

At the first touch of his mouth against the folds of her sex, Kagome jumped nervously, but Sesshomaru grasped her thighs and prevented her from pulling away. He was quickly becoming intoxicated by the heady scent of her essence and he could wait no longer to find out if she tasted as good as she smelled. He pressed her thighs farther apart and revealed the swollen folds that hid the place where he desired most to be. Looking up the line of her body, he could see Kagome's breasts rise and fall as he brought his mouth closer and closer to her slick sheath. In the blink of an eye, Sesshomaru slipped his tongue out and slid it up from the puckered hole nestled between the cheeks of her ass to graze the sensitive nub at the top of her cleft.

Kagome jerked, a pleasantly pitched "Aah" spilling from her lips to echo through the otherwise silent room.

Once again, he slid his tongue up the length of her folds, this time applying a bit more pressure, on both her clit and her anus. He was rewarded not only with another moan, but also with a spike in the heady scent emanating from her slippery folds as a fresh rush of juices began to leak from her exposed entrance to dribble down and lubricate her.

"Oh kami," she gasped as Sesshomaru thrust his tongue into her, barely dipping inside to gather a bit of nectar before retreating only to repeat the action a moment later.

Once more, he pressed his mouth to her sex, thrusting his tongue into her slit as deeply as it would go. This time, Kagome bucked into him, attempting to gain more pleasure, but Sesshomaru had other plans. He pulled away completely and then rolled her over so that she was face down on the bed with her ass presented in all its glory for his perusal. Then, without warning, he leaned back down and thrust his tongue back in.

Kagome pushed back into him, and was rewarded with a gentle smack on the right cheek of her backside warning her to remain still. When she complied, she was rewarded with a long sweep of his tongue from her clit to her anus. Sesshomaru pressed his tongue firmly against the puckered entrance of her backside, gently teasing it. He gripped the cheeks of her ass and spread them for easier access as he alternately teased both her hot, eager core and her smaller, tighter entrance.

BANG, BANG, BANG

Sesshomaru growled at the interruption, hoping beyond hope that they would go away. He could tell by the pattern of the knocks that it was InuYasha… the last person he wanted to deal with right now. He attempted to ignore the voice in his head that told him that the whelp would not leave and slipped his tongue back into the liquid heat of Kagome's sheath.

BANG, BANG, BANG

'_Damn it to hell,'_ he thought as he pulled away and made to stand. Kagome began to move, as if to get up, but he smacked her on the ass again. "Do not move," he ordered. "We are not done yet." Having said that, he stood and exited the room, leaving Kagome to shiver in anticipation of his return.

---------------------------

When Sesshomaru reached the front door and looked through the peephole, InuYasha was standing there with his head ducked down, shoulders slumped and his hands shoved into his pockets, looking, for lack of a better word, guilty. Sesshomaru opened the door, not even bothering to hide the impressive erection that was tenting the front of his lounge pants or the fact that his face was still wet with Kagome's juices.

"What do you want whelp?" he asked coldly.

InuYasha took in his brother's condition with a sniff and thought to say something about it, but for once used his head and kept his comments to himself. "Sesshomaru," InuYasha started, "we have a problem."

"The only problem that I have is that you are standing on my porch wasting my time while I am letting the heat out."

"Then invite me in, asshole."

"No. Now get to the point, you cretin. I do not have all night."

"Kagome is missing. Apparently she overheard us talking and decided to head home."

"I see. Now that she knows your true colors, she wants nothing to do with you. Am I correct?"

"Well yeah, basically… but that's not the problem. She took off on foot shortly before the storm hit, and when we got back to the girls' cabin, she was already gone. We are afraid that she might have gotten caught out in the storm."

"Why do you care? It's not like you had any fond feelings for the girl."

"She wasn't all that bad. Besides, I would hate for something to have happened to her because of us. Her mother would never forgive us."

"So you only seek to alleviate your own guilt in the matter, not out of concern for your 'friend'," he emphasized the last word with a sneer of sarcasm. "You are pathetic, InuYasha. Now if you will excuse me, you interrupted me and my company." With that, Sesshomaru attempted to close the door.

"But…"

"Go back to your own cabin and stew on your own guilt. Whatever you do, leave me alone. I am sure that the girl will be fine. She is, after all, smarter than the whole lot of you combined." That said, he slammed the door in InuYasha's face.

--------------------------

When Sesshomaru reentered the bedroom, Kagome was still lying exactly as he had left her, except that she was shivering. He was not sure whether it was from the cold air of the room or from the sexual tension, and he didn't care. What he did care about was the fact that her juices were now leaving little shiny trails down the insides of her thighs. He quickly stepped behind her and gave her ass another gentle smack. He chuckled when she pushed her ass back against his hand. He removed his pants and laid his erection against the crack of her ass, grinding against her, letting her feel how hard he was. Then he leaned over and pressed his chest against her back, burying his face in her hair next to her ear.

"I'm going to fuck you now," he told her. He was delighted when he felt the chill that his words had created race along her skin, leaving goose-bumps in its wake. "Get up on the bed and turn over, Kagome, so that I can see your face as I bury my cock in you."

Kagome did as she was told and blushed brightly when she laid eyes on his impressive erection. Sesshomaru crawled onto the bed, his body gliding effortlessly along hers as he made his way up to her mouth. He captured her lips as he slid between her thighs and lined his cock up with her slick sheath. He knew it was going to be a tight fit, and he knew that he should have given her a little more foreplay; but at the moment, he couldn't have cared less. Five years of waiting was about to pay off and he wanted to feel every little tremor as her body stretched to accommodate him. With a quick flex of his hips, he thrust into her, tensing when a small gasp escaped her mouth.

He released her mouth and leaned up to look at her. Only the slightest hint of discomfort flitted across her features and it was quickly replaced by longing. Kagome brought her hands up and twined them in his hair, tugging him down so that her mouth could once again connect with his. He gave a tentative thrust as he twined his tongue with hers and was rewarded with a slightly pained moan, so he stopped.

"No," she gasped, "don't stop. Please don't stop."

"Hn," he replied as he moved his hips again. Kagome pushed her hips up to meet his. Again he thrust and again she met him, this time with no sign of pain. She threw her head back and moaned softly, her cheeks flushing a pale pink hue. At the moment, Sesshomaru could not remember ever seeing anything as beautiful as the sight of her like that, so he gripped her chin gently and led her mouth back to his own once more.

Sesshomaru decided that since it was her first time, he would take her gently. He would give her some tenderness to remember. Despite the fact that he had the tendency to get a little overzealous with the other lovers that he had occasionally taken, he had no desire to be that way with Kagome. He was perfectly satisfied with the fact that they were taking it slowly. _'Besides,'_ he told himself with a smirk, _'she is going to be stuck here with me for at least three days.'_

Kagome fisted her hand in his hair and tugged it insistently when he stopped kissing her, because for a moment, it seemed that his mind was elsewhere. She leaned up and kissed the underside of his chin, drawing his attention back to her and the delightful friction as he plunged his hard length into her.

Before long, their joining became more frantic and Kagome's blissful moans could be heard echoing through the room, accompanied occasionally by satisfied grunts from Sesshomaru as her muscles tightened around his length. Then finally, Sesshomaru's triumphant cries reigned supreme over the silence as he finally reached his peak. He looked down on Kagome, whose sweat-kissed body lay panting beneath him and he smiled.

"Damn," he said before he kissed her softly.

"That pretty much covers it," she replied with a breathless laugh as she reached up and brushed his sweat-soaked bangs from his eyes.

With another soft kiss to Kagome's lips, Sesshomaru pulled away and rolled to his feet, leaving Kagome to shiver in the cool air. "I'll be right back," he said before he disappeared into the hallway. Kagome could briefly hear the sounds of running water before he returned with a wet washcloth in hand. "I started the shower for you," he said. "Why don't you go clean up? You'll sleep better after a quick shower." That said, he sat down on the edge of the bed while Kagome got up and practically ran to the bathroom, closing the door behind her with a soft slam.

Sesshomaru chuckled softly at her sudden embarrassment. It was, at the very least, endearing. He made quick work of washing himself with the damp rag. He smirked with pride as he cleaned himself, noting how their combined juices mingled with the blood that proved her innocence on his now flaccid length. She had responded so beautifully to him. Her reactions were honest, and he had enjoyed coaxing them from her. In fact, if he were to be honest with himself, he felt more relaxed at the moment than he ever had after sex with anyone else; and with that thought in mind, he slipped into a pair of boxers and slid beneath the black, quilted down comforter of his bed and awaited Kagome's return.

When Kagome emerged from the bathroom, she quietly stole back into the bedroom to retrieve her clothing. She was hoping that Sesshomaru was already asleep. She was planning on just getting her clothes and sleeping on the couch in the den. However, as she was just about to exit the room, Sesshomaru called out to her.

"You may share the bed, Kagome," he said softly as he clicked on the lamp on the nightstand.

"I…" she sputtered, "but you… that's not necessary."

"Nonsense. The couch is quite uncomfortable."

"But…"

"I will let you sleep… I promise," he coaxed as he turned back the covers and scooted to the far side of the bed.

She pouted prettily and stomped her foot. "Fine, but before I come to bed, I need to wash the rest of my clothes. I don't have anything clean to wear."

"You know where the washer is. The soap is in the cabinet above it." He had hardly finished saying it when Kagome disappeared into the hallway, clothes in tow.

------------------

After several minutes Kagome reappeared, once again wearing the black shorts and t-shirt. The sounds of the washing machine could scarcely be heard as she slipped into bed beside Sesshomaru. She curled onto her side facing him and tucked the pillow beneath her arm and head. She looked at him silently as he reached over and flipped the light back off.

"Who was at the door?" she asked softly, almost afraid to know the answer.

For a moment, Sesshomaru considered lying to her, but decided against it. "InuYasha." Her reaction was as he had expected. She tensed and her breath caught in her throat. After a moment of silence between them, he continued. "I did not tell him that you were here."

"Why not?"

"I told you that I would not harm you with the information that you gave me. I am a man of my word. He was only concerned for you due to his actions in causing you to leave. I sent him back to his cabin to let them worry about you. Perhaps they will learn a lesson. It is doubtful…but perhaps."

"You can be truly evil sometimes, Sesshomaru," she said.

"Or perhaps," he said as he leaned over and kissed her, "I merely want you to myself." Then he pulled away and snuggled down under the covers.

------------------

An hour later, Sesshomaru slipped out of bed. Kagome was soundly asleep and snoring very softly. He slipped into his lounge pants and loaded her wet clothes into the dryer before heading into the den to check the weather. After loading the weather page on his laptop, Sesshomaru discovered that the worst of the storm had yet to reach them, though it most likely would before dawn breached. There were reports of large scale power outages and temperatures well below freezing to the north and the storm was moving down towards them. He figured that it would be prudent to bring more firewood inside. The cabin was equipped with propane, but without power, the heater would not circulate the warm air. At least the stove and water heater would still work. With that in mind, he set all the faucets in the cabin to drip steadily so that they wouldn't freeze. Then he threw on his coat and began hauling more wood inside.

Thoroughly cold and fireplace stoked, Sesshomaru slipped back into the warm bed next to Kagome. He was caught by surprise when she scooted closer to him and latched her arm around his waist. With a sigh, he wrapped an arm around her and snuggled back down beneath the covers, allowing sleep to finally claim him.

**---------------------------------**

Sesshomaru woke shortly before dawn to find Kagome huddled next to him. The room was cold enough that the retained body heat was not enough to keep them comfortable. The power had gone out. He nudged her awake, bundled her up into the comforter and sent her into the den. He scooped up their pillows and followed. Kagome was curled up in front of the fireplace waiting patiently. He dropped the pillows to the floor beside her and then seated himself behind her. He quickly pulled the comforter from her shoulders and draped it around his own; then he pulled her back so that she was resting against his chest and enfolded his arms around her.

Kagome, who was still half asleep, snuggled back into him. She wiggled her ass against his crotch to situate herself, and his cock rose to attention. He kissed the side of her neck and said, "If you do not cease your movements, Kagome, you are going to wind up with my cock up your ass." She froze and allowed him to pull them both down onto their sides before the fireplace. He pulled the comforter over them and then slid a hand up to cup a breast as he kissed her neck. "Perhaps after you have rested some more," he said as he slid his hand down to cup her sex. He could feel her juices dampen the crotch of her shorts. He pressed his middle finger insistently against the cleft and rubbed the damp material against her clit until she began to grind against his hand. "Oh yes, definitely later; but for now, I have other plans."

He used a hand to shove her shorts down over the swell of her bottom and caress the smooth skin. He nipped her right earlobe with his teeth as he smoothed his hand back up her torso to slip beneath her shirt and tug on a rapidly hardening nipple. He brought a foot up and hooked her sorts with it and finished shoving them down her legs. Then he quickly disposed of his own sleeping attire and ground his hardened length against her backside. "I want you, Kagome. Lift your leg. Let me slide my aching cock into you."

Kagome obeyed and lifted her leg slightly, blushing lightly as she felt him grasp his length and attempt to line it up with her opening. With a sharp gasp from her, Sesshomaru slammed his length all the way home. She jerked forward, and his hand came to rest on her hip, as if to hold her in place. Slowly, he withdrew… almost torturous in pace. Then just as slowly, he pushed back in.

Somehow, Kagome wound up lying face down on the rug with Sesshomaru straddling her from behind, never once losing his rhythm. Kagome enjoyed the feel of his hips pressing softly against the cheeks of her ass as he slowly delved into her. She loved the play of his fingers against her spine and the way that they splayed across her hips.

Suddenly Sesshomaru leaned down and pressed his back against Kagome's chest and kissed her right ear. "Move up onto your hands and knees, Kagome. I want to take you from behind, like an animal." His hot breath sent a chill scurrying down her spine. He smirked against her as he felt her sex twitch in anticipation. "I want to watch my cock disappear into you as you moan like a bitch in heat." Then he pulled back up and used his hands on her hips to guide her to her knees in front of him.

Sesshomaru placed his hands on her hips and pulled her back as he nudged her slick entrance with his length. Then, without any further pretense, he slammed home, jarring her to the bone. A hearty grunt poured from his throat, but it was lost beneath the sound of the throaty feminine cry of Kagome. He looked down the line of his body to where he was joined with Kagome. He placed a hand on her shoulders and forced her head to the rug, causing her rear to elevate a little. Then he gripped the cheeks of her ass and spread them apart so that he had a better view. He pulled out of her until only the tip was prodding her. He rolled his hips a little, moving only the tip inside her. Never had the sight been more erotic.

Kagome let out a frustrated groan and tried to push back onto him, but he held her still. A sharp smack on her right butt cheek reminded her that he was in control. He chuckled darkly as he felt her muscles contract around the head of his cock, and he smacked her other cheek sharply. "I believe I will have to spank you more often, Kagome," he said as he once again parted her cheeks to watch as his length disappeared into her dripping slit. "It seems that you like being punished in such a manner."

He gave her left cheek one more slap for good measure and began to thrust into her again. Kagome cried out with each inward thrust as her muscles began to tighten around him. Finally, the tension in her belly snapped and she lost the ability to breathe. He pounded into her frantically only to meet his own end moments later as tremor after tremor rocked their bodies.

He collapsed to the floor beside her and pulled her down to join him. He slipped an arm around her waist and snuggled up behind her, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath. Kagome lay there silently, relaxing in the comforting warmth of his body pressed against her back as she watched the fire dance in the fireplace while the room began to lighten with the rising of the sun. _'I wonder how things are going to be once we leave,'_ she thought sadly. _'Will he go back to being the same as before… unapproachable?'_

Finally, Sesshomaru's breathing evened out and Kagome could tell that he was asleep. She very carefully removed his arm from her waist and headed for the bathroom. She lit the candles and closed the door behind.

-------------------

TBC…


	3. Chapter III

10

**DISCOVERIES**

By sesshysjadedsamuri

(G. Hoggins)

**Chapter III**

#KNOCK, KNOCK#

The ungodly noise from the front door startled Sesshomaru from his pleasant dreams. He opened his eyes to find that he was alone in front of the fireplace. He got up and looked through the peephole. Sango and Rin were standing on the front porch. They looked much the same as InuYasha had the night before. He noticed the flickering light coming from underneath the bathroom door, so he headed in to find Kagome. He quietly opened the door. She was immersed in the tub, the shadowed water covering everything save her head and shoulders from his view.

"Kagome," he said softly. His lips quirked upward when she jerked to attention and sunk even lower into the water.

"Hai?"

"Sango and Rin are at the front door. I am going to invite them in for a moment."

#KNOCK, KNOCK#

Before he could even finish, she told him, 'I don't want them to know that I'm here, Sesshomaru. Please don't tell them. I don't want to face them just yet."

"I won't tell them." With that, he turned and went to the door after slipping on his sleeping pants.

#KNOCK, KNOCK#

"CEASE YOUR DAMNED POUNDING!" he yelled at them through the door.

It immediately stopped. He opened the door to find two very sullen and red-faced girls awaiting him. He motioned for them to come inside, which they wasted no time doing.

"To what do I owe this dubious pleasure?" he asked sarcastically as he eyed the two aberrant teens.

"We were wondering if we could possibly use your cell phone," Rin stated shyly as she openly stared at the bare chest of the man in front of her.

"Why would I let you use up my airtime?"

"We are worried about Kagome," Sango said softly.

"Really? I was under the impression that you didn't like the girl…"

"It's not that we don't like her," Rin interceded, 'it's just that she's so shy and reserved… she's so different."

Sesshomaru glanced towards the bathroom door as it opened just a crack.

"Maybe if she would grow up a little… maybe be a little more sociable…" Sango started.

"You mean more like the two of you," Sesshomaru interrupted, "and by sociable, I assume that you mean if she were more promiscuous. Has it ever occurred to you that maybe she would rather be recognized for her accomplishments instead of being viewed as someone's latest fling? Did it ever occur to you that the reason she kept to herself was because she has more self respect than to spread her legs for any guy that offers? Perhaps she wanted to give herself to someone who views her as more than another piece of ass."

"But," Rin started to protest.

"Do not delude yourself into thinking that other people do not view you in such a manner; because let me assure you… they do. Both of you have been the topic of discussion in many a locker room conversation," he finished smugly as Sango's face paled. He paused for a moment to let his words sink in. "I will call Miss Higurashi to see if she has made it home."

"I can do it," Sango offered with an outstretched hand.

"I do not want you touching my phone," he commented dryly with a look of distaste, "I have no idea where that hand has been." He paused a moment to dial the number.

"Hello. Miss Higurashi?"

A brief pause.

"I am calling to see if Kagome has made it home or a least checked in."

Another brief pause as Miss Higurashi stated that she thought that Kagome was with Sango and Rin.

"I am afraid that they had a falling out and Kagome left last evening shortly before the storm set in."

At this, Miss Higurashi began to become justifiably upset, but Sesshomaru attempted to keep her calm.

"Miss Higurashi, take a deep breath. I am sure that your daughter is fine. She is a smart girl. She will have sought shelter. I am going to hang up right now. I will call you back in a couple of minutes. Just remain calm. Ok?" He waited for an affirmative answer from Kagome's mother and then hung up.

He turned to Rin and Sango. "As you heard, she has not called or made it home as of yet. Now leave. You may send Miroku and InuYasha back over to get some firewood for your cabin, as I am aware that the power is out and I am sure that you do not have enough to last. And do not forget to drip all of the faucets in both cabins. I do not want my parents to have to pay for water damage when the pipes burst. Aside from that, I do not want to see hide nor hair of any of you until I come to fetch you when we leave. Understood?"

"Hai," the girls nodded in unison.

"Good, now leave," he said as he ushered them to the door and watched them from the window as they trudged through the snow. Once they were gone, he clicked redial on his cell phone and quickly explained the situation to Miss Higurashi and apologized for causing her to worry. When all was said and done, she was glad that Sesshomaru had handled the situation in the manner that he had, that he had forced them to sit out the storm and think about how they had mistreated her daughter.

-------------------

"You can come out now, Kagome," he said as he turned to the bathroom door.

Kagome emerged a moment later, once again wearing her short set. He could see shiny trails on her cheeks from where she had been crying. "Thank you, Sesshomaru," she said softly. "I appreciate what you said. I had no idea that you understood."

Sesshomaru touched one of the wet trails on her face. "We are more alike than you think, Kagome. That is why I have been so drawn to you." With that, he leaned in and kissed her softly before pulling away. "Now, let's fix something to eat. I believe that I expended all of my energy earlier. We will both need our energy later. He smirked when she blushed.

"Oh really?" she giggled.

"Definitely," he said with a gentle slap on her butt to urge her in the direction of the kitchen.

-------------

After preparing and eating a small breakfast, they returned to the den. Sesshomaru gathered Kagome's laundry from the dryer and brought it to her in the den so that she could fold it all into her bag. As she began to fold them all, she noticed a distinct lack of one particular item. She narrowed her eyes at Sesshomaru.

"Where are my panties?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Which ones?" he inquired mischievously.

"All of them… there's not a single pair here."

"It matters not. You will not be needing them."

"Excuse me?"

"I said that you will not be needing them. They get in my way."

"I want them back," she said as she rose to face him, hand on her hips.

"I will give them back… eventually.

"No. I want them NOW," she demanded.

Sesshomaru brushed his lips against her neck. "I want YOU now," he breathed in her ear.

Kagome froze in her rant. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as her nipples pebbled against the front of her t-shirt.

"I will give you back one pair…" he started and then held up his hand when she made to speak. "One pair, of my choosing… on one condition."

Kagome looked at him suspiciously. "What condition?"

"You must model them for me," he explained with a smirk as her cheeks flushed with color.

Kagome nodded in agreement and Sesshomaru quickly disappeared into the bedroom. He returned moments later carrying a pair of black lace boy-short panties, which he handed to her. "I want to see these on you. Now go get dressed; and make sure to put on the matching bra."

Kagome scowled at him and snatched the panties from him. She then disappeared into the bathroom with a huff and shut the door behind her. She changed out of her shorts and into the bra/panty set, all the while wondering if Sesshomaru wanted more from her than just sex or if he was going to blow her off once they returned home. When she returned, she was wearing only her bra and panties, but she was covered by one of Sesshomaru's dress shirts that she had found hanging on the back of the door.

Sesshomaru's cock became painfully hard at the sight of her adorned with his clothes. _'Oh yes,'_ he thought as he extended his hand to her, _'this is definitely something I want to see more often.'_

"Come here, Kagome," he said as he took her hand and led her to back into the den. "I want you to model for me," he told her as he moved the coffee table closer to the fire. He pushed her to take a seat on it and then moved a plush recliner to sit in front of it.

"Why?" Kagome inquired. Her doubts stormed about in her mind. She was sure that once they left, he would go back to ignoring her. She was sure that, in his own words, she was his latest fling. Though he was not nearly as promiscuous as both InuYasha and Miroku, she knew that he had bedded his fair share of ladies. '_After all, who would want to be with someone as boring as me?_'

"You are a beautiful woman, Kagome. I want to enjoy you while I can."

Though she enjoyed the sensations he caused her to feel, the thought that this might have been a mistake on her part made her feel used and cheap. She closed her eyes and looked down, attempting to hide the tears that were beginning to gather in her eyes. "You've already seen it all. You've already gotten what you want." That said, she fled to the isolation of the bedroom, completely ignoring the uncomfortably cold temperature as she flung herself onto the bed and curled onto her side.

Sesshomaru watched her flee, stunned and confused as to what had caused her outburst. He started to follow her, to ask her what was wrong, but when he rounded the dividing wall, he heard her answer.

"I feel like such a whore," she sobbed to herself. "How could I have been so stupid? He doesn't care about me. He just wants sex. I'm just another stupid bimbo and I let him use me."

'_Does she really think that's how I see her?'_he thought.Her words caused a lump to form in his chest. He honestly did care about her. He had since shortly after they had first met and he had no intentions of letting her go now that he finally had her. With that in mind, he slipped silently into the bedroom and crawled onto the bed.

--------------------------

Kagome didn't even look up as he entered the room. Sesshomaru reached out and stroked her hair away from her face. He moved up and seated himself against the headboard and then dragged her into his lap. Her beaten demeanor disturbed him. "You are no whore, Kagome," he said softly as he kissed the top of her head. "Kagome, listen to me. You are not just a fling to me. You are not just another piece of ass. I have cared for you for a long time."

Kagome sniffled against his chest.

"I think," he continued, "that perhaps I pushed things a little too fast for you. I should have known better than to be so aggressive in my pursuit, but five years of waiting clouded my judgment. When the opportunity arose, I couldn't help it. I wanted to take you away from your pain, and seduction seemed to be the most prudent method."

Sesshomaru sighed as Kagome shifted against him. He hugged her to him in uncharacteristic show of affection and kissed the top of her head once again. "Kagome," he said as he nudged her with his chin, urging her to look him in the eyes. When he had eye contact, he continued, "When we return to the others…" He paused as she blinked the tears from her eyes. "I want to continue what we have here. I will see no other and I want you to be mine. Exclusively." He leaned forward and kissed her chastely on the lips.

Kagome smiled softly. "I would like that," she said as she leaned forward and kissed him in return.

"Good," he purred as he nuzzled the side of her neck, "now let's go back into the den. It's rather cold in here; and I would like to be comfortable while you model for me."

Kagome stiffened in his embrace and he chuckled at her reaction. "Whenever you are ready, Kagome. I will not push you further. I will wait for you to make the next move."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," she whispered against his lips as slid out of his lap only to squeal, "HOLY HELL!" as her bare feet suddenly registered the temperature of the hardwood floor beneath them. Quicker than Sesshomaru even thought possible, Kagome fled back to the den. He quickly followed.

------------------

They sat in front of the fireplace; and after an uncomfortable silence, they progressed to an awkward conversation. Finally, after several attempts on both their parts, the tension eased between them and the conversation became less strained. Sesshomaru found out about Kagome's abhorrent addiction to American horror novels and her penchant for listening to trance music. Sesshomaru told Kagome about his passion for cooking and how he had a small greenhouse in his backyard where he cultivated his own herbs. Sesshomaru learned that Kagome's father had been a police officer and had died after being shot in a screwed up attempt at robbing a convenience store. Kagome learned that Sesshomaru's mother had died from complications when she miscarried their baby sister not even a year before she had moved into the neighborhood.

Finally, later that afternoon, Kagome began to yawn. So, Sesshomaru insisted that she lie down and take a nap while he prepared dinner. She gave little protest and curled up on the rug, quickly closing her eyes.

An hour later, when Sesshomaru emerged from the kitchen, Kagome was whimpering in her sleep. He reached down and pulled the comforter over her and added another log to the fire. Then he headed into the bathroom for a shower.

-----------------------

Kagome woke to only the sound of the fire crackling in the fireplace. The kitchen was quiet; but she could hear the shower running. From outside, she could hear a pair of owls hooting at each other. She got up and went to the nearest window to see how much it had snowed. The sun had not quite set yet, so there was still a little bit of light. She could see that everything was iced over pretty solidly. The snow and sleet had piled up against the side of the cabin. She closed the curtains and went to the window by the front door. She could see Sesshomaru's Escalade glistening with a sheet of ice.

A pleasured groan found its way to Kagome's ears, and she turned her head towards the bathroom. The thought that he might be touching his aroused flesh made a shiver crawl up her spine and heat begin to pool between her thighs. As she thought about it, she discovered that the thought of watching him stroke himself was strangely arousing... so arousing, that for the first time, she let her fingers slide down to rub her tightening nipples. For the first time, Kagome decided to do something bold. Sesshomaru wanted her to pose for him. She was going to.

Kagome gathered a bunch of candles and lit them so that they lit the area; though they were not really needed, it added a little ambience. She seated herself on the edge of the table in front of the recliner as she heard the water shut off in the bathroom.

"Sesshomaru," she called out, knowing that he would come.

Sesshomaru appeared around the dividing wall wearing nothing save a towel to hide him from her view. Kagome swallowed a lump in her throat as she got to her feet and approached him. She took him by the hand and led him to the recliner where she gently urged him to sit.

Sesshomaru looked at her, his eyes showing his confusion as she took a step back from him. Kagome locked her cerulean eyes with his own golden hazel ones as she unbuttoned the top button of the shirt that hid her body from him. His mouth opened slightly and he licked his suddenly dry lips. Kagome undid the next button and shrugged her shoulders so that the shirt fell partially.

Kagome took another step back and seated herself on the edge of the table. She spread her legs just far enough apart to tease him, but still close enough together that the bottom of the shirt still hid her sex from his view. She grasped the next button in her fingers.

"Touch yourself, Kagome," Sesshomaru said with a strained voice. "Touch yourself for me."

Kagome released the button and smoothed her hands from her shoulders down to cup her breasts through the fabric of his shirt. Her nipples puckered into tight, painfully hard peaks which she pinched and rolled before letting her hands venture farther. She watched as Sesshomaru's breath hitched in his throat as she slid her hands down the length of her thighs and then inwards to cup the damp cloth covering her folds. A gasp escaped her as a curl of pleasure shot through her and she unconsciously adjusted the position of her legs, placing them farther apart. She smirked inwardly as Sesshomaru let out a tortured breath. She stopped her explorations and reached up to unfasten the next button.

Kagome stood and took a step toward Sesshomaru and then stopped. She turned around as she released the button from the hole. She let the shirt fall from her shoulders to rest in the bends of her elbows, baring her back and shoulders completely save the straps of her bra. She looked over her shoulder at Sesshomaru, who was squirming slightly in his seat. She released the final button and let the shirt fall away completely. Then she turned back around.

Kagome noticed, with no small amount of satisfaction, that Sesshomaru's impressive length was proudly straining against the front of his towel. She walked back over to the table and once again seated herself on its edge, spreading her legs so that he had a full view of her cloth covered core. She reached behind her with one hand and released the hooks on her bra but left it hanging to cover her nipples. Then she began to smooth her hands across her stomach and up beneath the lace of her bra to cup her breasts.

"Remove your bra, Kagome," Sesshomaru groaned. "Let me see you touch them."

Kagome obeyed and slid the bra down her arms and let it fall to the floor. Her nipples hardened painfully when caressed by the chilled air of the room. She slipped a finger into her mouth and sucked on it before letting it slide around a stiffened peak to make it glisten. She closed her eyes and moaned as the sensations her fingers were causing jolted through her body. She pinched a nipple between her fingers and tugged it gently. Then she smoothed her left hand down to slip beneath her panties to stroke the folds of her sex. Another moan escaped her as she applied a little pressure to her clit, causing her to grind against her hand.

A noise drew Kagome's attention back to Sesshomaru. She looked up to find that he had removed his towel and was now slowly sliding his strong hand up and down the length of his cock. The sight was strangely mesmerizing. She found it completely arousing that that he was getting off on watching her touch herself. She felt a fresh rush of liquid coat her folds… and her fingers. She pulled her fingers up and saw the glistening fluid on them. She turned her eyes to Sesshomaru again. He was watching her to see what she was going to do.

"Taste them," Sesshomaru said harshly as he gave his length a hard squeeze.

Kagome slowly slid her fingers into her mouth. For the first time, she took in her own unique flavor. She found it kind of tangy, but not entirely unpleasant. Upon seeing how much Sesshomaru appreciated her actions, Kagome sucked them further in. She looked at Sesshomaru as he rose from his seat and approached her.

"Remove them," he ordered. "I can think of more pleasurable uses for your mouth."

Kagome slowly slid the fingers out of her mouth and looked shyly up at Sesshomaru as he towered over her seated form, his cock pointing proudly at the hollow of her throat.

"Touch me," he told her.

Kagome raised a curious hand and touched the glistening drop of liquid that oozed from the slit in front of her face. Without even thinking about it, she brought it to her lips and tasted it. She brought her other hand up to wrap around his length and began to stroke it reverently. She leaned forward and touched the tip tentatively with her tongue; and deciding that she like the way he tasted, she swirled her tongue around him.

Sesshomaru's knees went momentarily weak as something he had imagined numerous times finally became a reality, as the feel of Kagome's soft lips enveloping his cock overwhelmed him.

"Gods yes," Sesshomaru groaned as he laced his fingers through Kagome's hair. He felt her smirk, and he fought the urge to simply hold her head in place and thrust into her mouth.

Kagome sucked him deeper into her mouth, laving her tongue around his length and then backing off a little only to repeat the action. A small whimper escaped his throat as one of her hands found his balls and cupped them gently, as if testing their weight. Her other hand crept its way around to caress the left cheek of his butt, kneading it softly like a cat attempting to get comfortable. Like a pro, she relaxed her throat and swallowed as much of him as she could take without choking herself until finally, Sesshomaru grabbed her hair and pulled her away.

Kagome looked up at him, confused as to why he had made her stop. She could tell that he had been enjoying it.

Sesshomaru drew her to her feet and nuzzled next to her ear. "If you had kept that up, I was going to come," he whispered, "and I don't think that you are ready for that." With that, he took her hand and stepped backwards, pulling her towards the recliner where he seated himself.

"Ride me, Kagome," he said as he pulled her to him and kissed her bared stomach. "I want to suck on your nipples as you lower yourself on my cock. I want to watch your face as you come."

------------------------

TBC…


	4. Chapter IV

14

A/N: I want to thank 'demonlordlover' and 'black moon inu' for your suggestions… I had already considered the things that you suggested, but had not yet decided to add them. Your suggestions helped me make up my mind.

**Chapter IV**

-----------------

InuYasha and Miroku stood silently outside the front door of Sesshomaru's cabin. Both felt pretty badly that Kagome was missing, and the fact that it was partly their fault was eating at them. Rin and Sango had told them what Sesshomaru had said earlier and that Kagome's mother had not heard from her. They had worried for the rest of the day and had decided that they would go ask Sesshomaru if they could try calling her mother again to see if she had made it back yet.

Miroku heard a loud groan. He quickly stilled InuYasha's hand as he was about to knock on the door. "Wait a minute, Inu. I thought I heard something." That said, he stepped over to the window to the right of the door and peeked through the gap in the curtains. "Holy shit, Yash! You gotta see this!"

InuYasha walked up behind Miroku and looked over his shoulder to see the naked back of a beautifully shaped woman with long black hair sitting on the coffee table with Sesshomaru's meat in her mouth. The look on Sesshomaru's face told them that she was doing a good job. They watched as he stopped her and pulled her to her feet. "Damn she's got a nice ass," InuYasha said as the girl bent over to remove her black lace panties.

"Holy shit, your brother's packed," Miroku exclaimed as he watched Sesshomaru grip his erection so that the girl that had climbed into his lap could impale herself on it.

InuYasha smacked Miroku in the back of the head. "Ugh! Pervert," he said. "Stop checkin' out my brother's junk! Yuck!" He threw his hands up in the air, exasperated. "Let's get outta here. If we interrupt 'em, the prick'll never let us use his phone." InuYasha turned to leave. "'Sides… I don't need to see this shit… It's just makin' me horny." With that, InuYasha disappeared into the darkness, leaving Miroku to catch up.

--------------------

Kagome bent over and very slowly removed her panties. Then she slowly crawled up into Sesshomaru's lap so that her breasts were at his eye level. Wanting to feel the heat of his mouth, she arched her back, pressing them closer to his face. She threw her head back and moaned softly as he sucked a pert nipple into his mouth. She placed her hands on his shoulders as he grasped his length and teased her with it. Then with agonizing slowness, she lowered herself onto him, inch by inch, savoring the feel of him stretching her. She was feeling things from this position that she had not felt the other two times. The sense of fullness once she had taken him all in was incredible. She rocked her hips, eliciting a moan from him and a gasp from her own throat.

Sesshomaru gripped the cheeks of her ass and ground up into her, causing another moan to spill from her throat. She pulled herself up until only the head of him was still inside her and then she sunk back down, causing a jolt of pleasure as he hit a spot that had been previously neglected. With another moan, she rose from him again. He gripped the cheeks of her ass a little tighter and forced her back down on him. She cried out and arched her back, thrusting her breasts back into his face.

Sesshomaru captured a swollen nipple with his teeth and nipped it tenderly. Kagome laced her fingers through his hair and tugged at it painfully until he released it. Then she picked up the pace, vigorously sliding her heat up and down the length of his cock.

Cry after cry was wrenched from her throat as the tension in Kagome's body wound tighter and tighter until finally it snapped, ending her spiraling into the most intense orgasm she had yet to experience. Her arms went lax with pleasure and she collapsed on top of Sesshomaru. He gripped the cheeks of her ass and thrust up into her as her body clenched his cock tightly. Moments later, he too found his release and collapsed back against the chair, out of breath. He hugged Kagome to his chest and tenderly stroked her sweat-soaked hair.

When Kagome didn't move, he cupped her chin and forced her to look up at him. "You ok?" he asked.

She nodded, and then snuggled closer, still not moving from his lap.

-------------------------------

Miroku and InuYasha returned to the girls' cabin with the image of what they had seen burned into their eyes.

"Did he let you use the phone?" Sango asked as soon as they walked in the door.

"He had company," Miroku explained, "so we didn't get to talk to him."

"Company?" Rin asked.

"Yeah," InuYasha filled in, "he had a chick with him. Probably someone he knows from college. We didn't get to talk to either of them."

"Why not?" Rin continued. "Couldn't you have just asked for the cell phone?"

"Feh. The girl had his cock so far down her throat I'm surprised she could breathe."

Sango and Rin looked at each other and then looked at the guys. "What was that?"

"What InuYasha is saying is that Sesshomaru and his lady friend were otherwise occupied and would have been unable to answer the door," Miroku explained.

"Just how much did you see?" Rin asked.

"Well, just as InuYasha was about to knock, I heard a loud moan. The curtains were opened a little, so I peeked. His lady friend was sitting on the coffee table, sucking his dick like there was no tomorrow." He paused as a blush spread across the faces of both girls. "Judging by the look on his face, she was doing a fantastic job."

"Yeah," InuYasha interrupted, "then the bastard made her stop. And while they were getting situated in the chair so that she could ride him, Miroku was checking out my brother's shit. Fuckin' pervert."

Miroku held up his hands in a placating manner. "How could I not look, InuYasha? Your brother's got more meat than a porn star."

Both Rin and Sango raised an eyebrow at this.

"And besides… it was you that was getting' all hot and bothered by watching them. I believe your exact words were 'I don't need to see this shit… It's just makin' me horny.' Ring any bells, InuYasha."

"So sue me. The girl had a nice ass," InuYasha groused as he plopped down onto the rug in front of the fireplace. "Now let's get on another subject. What's for dinner, 'cause I'm starvin'?"

-----------------------

After a quick shower by Kagome, she and Sesshomaru sat down to the meal that he had prepared earlier. It was a stir-fried beef dish that Sesshomaru had kept warm in the oven. After dinner, Kagome pulled out her textbooks and stretched out in front of the fireplace to study while Sesshomaru pulled a novel from his dad's bookshelf to read.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Kagome fell asleep with her face buried in her book. Sesshomaru pulled the book from under her and then tugged the comforter over them. He latched an arm around her waist and snuggled up next to her, silently thanking the gods for the unfortunate turn in the weather as he drifted off to sleep.

------------------------

Several hours later, a noise woke Sesshomaru. He opened his eyes. Letting them adjust to the abnormally bright room. _'Hnn. The power's back on,'_ he thought as he stretched. Again, a noise drew his attention. It sounded as if someone was sneaking around outside the cabin. Once he stood, he realized that the power must have been back on for a while. The room was much warmer than it had been previously. He bent down and scooped Kagome into his arms and carried her back into the bedroom where he deposited her and the comforter on the cushy bed. She never stirred.

After making sure that the curtains were closed securely, he quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweater from the dark closet. He slipped on his boots and jacket as he neared the backdoor. Without a noise, he went out into the moonlit night to see who was snooping around. The sound of crunching snow led him to the front of the cabin, where InuYasha and Sango were digging through the glove compartment of his Escalade.

Sesshomaru walked up behind them and slammed the door against them, causing them both to yelp in surprise.

"Oi, you bastard!" InuYasha yelled, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Apparently," Sesshomaru responded, "I am curtailing the harassment of my property."

InuYasha looked at him blankly.

"Kami, you are such a moron," Sesshomaru remarked as he snatched his spare cell phone from Sango's hands. "To put it in terms that your simple mind can grasp… I am stopping you from going through things that do not belong to you, you idiot." He turned to glare at Sango. "What exactly inspired you to come and break into my vehicle to steal my cell phone at," he looked at his watch, "three in the morning?"

"We only wanted to borrow it for a minute. InuYasha and Miroku tried to come ask you earlier, but you were…" she paused for a moment as a blush crept across her cheeks, "busy."

'_How quaint,'_ Sesshomaru thought, _'modesty from a whore.'_ "So the delinquent duo has turned into a pair of peeping toms. I do hope you enjoyed the show, little brother," Sesshomaru said with a sneer. "I certainly enjoyed it."

"So who was that hot chick anyway?" InuYasha asked.

"A girl that goes to our college," Sesshomaru answered. "No one that you know."

"She had a really nice ass," InuYasha commented. "You're one lucky bastard."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Yes I am and yes she does. And I plan on taking full advantage of it once she wakes up." He noted with satisfaction when Sango squirmed, pressing her thighs together as if she was aroused. "So you wanted to 'borrow' my cell phone, you say. Why?"

"We wanted to try and call Kagome's mom to see if she's made it home yet. We feel really bad about what happened."

"So you should," he said as he turned it on and tossed it to InuYasha. "Call her." He watched with a sick sense of satisfaction as InuYasha dialed the numbers for Kagome's house. He knew that Ms. Higurashi was going to lay into them. He also knew that, though she knew that Kagome was safe, Ms. Higurashi was going to let the little miscreants suffer. Oh, but he liked that woman.

--------------------------

"Ms. Higurashi?" InuYasha asked as a woman answered the phone.

"InuYasha," the woman replied in a tone of voice that rivaled his brother… a tone that told him already what he had wanted to ask.

"Have you heard from Kagome yet?"

"No, I haven't," she replied sharply. Essentially, it was the truth as she had talked to Sesshomaru, not Kagome. "I don't know what you and your degenerate friends have done to upset my daughter so; but let me tell you this. None of you are welcome here. Don't even bother to call. I don't want my daughter associating with people that have such loose standards."

"Hey," InuYasha attempted to defend himself.

"Don't you 'hey' me, boy. I have a teenaged son and word gets around. I have heard about you and your friends. I tried to warn her that you were nothing but trouble; but she was determined to give you a chance and try to see the best in you. Well look where that got her."

"Ms. Higurashi," InuYasha said as he once again attempted to speak.

"For your sake, you had better hope that my daughter makes it home safely. Because if she has come to any harm due to your lack of manners and common sense, not even your father will be able to protect you." That said, she hung up.

InuYasha flipped the phone shut with a sigh. "Damn, that bitch is scary," he muttered as he handed the phone back to Sesshomaru.

"Now, since that is done," Sesshomaru said as he looked at Sango, "go find Miroku and leave. I know that he is around here somewhere. Dumb…" he motioned towards InuYasha, "and dumber are never far apart. I believe that I made it clear that I did not want to be disturbed. Now leave." That said, he pressed the alarm button on his keys from inside his jacket pocket and turned to go inside.

Miroku nearly plowed into Sesshomaru as he quickly rounded the corner of the cabin. He managed to sidestep him and bolted into the darkness behind InuYasha and Sango.

----------------------------------------

Sango entered their cabin first, followed closely by InuYasha and lastly Miroku. They were greeted by the sound of Rin moaning from the bathroom. At first, they paid it no mind; but it soon grew louder in volume until it could no longer be ignored. InuYasha silently opened the bathroom door to find Rin in the shower stall. Her eyes were closed. Her face was screwed up in ecstasy as she steadily impaled herself on an obscenely large dildo that was hanging from the shower wall via suction cup. Both Sango and Miroku poked their heads around the doorframe to see as her cries escalated as she pushed harder and harder against the shower stall, until finally she cried out in bliss… …

"Oh Sesshou!"

Miroku dropped the plastic glass of tea that he was holding. Sango gasped. Rin opened her eyes to find InuYasha, the one that she considered her boyfriend, staring at her slack-jawed. A raging blush spread across her cheeks as she moved to let the fake member slip from her heated core. InuYasha turned his eyes away and went into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

----------------------------------------

Sesshomaru silently slipped back inside. After extinguishing all of the lights and throwing another log on the fire, he headed to the bedroom. Kagome stirred as he slid into the bed beside her. She yawned and smiled sleepily.

"Where'd you go to at this time of night?' Kagome asked amidst a yawn as she noticed the cool temperature of his skin.

"Nowhere to worry about," Sesshomaru whispered as he pulled Kagome closer. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips before she nestled her face under his chin and went back to sleep. He laid there with his arms wrapped around her, listening to the hooting of a pair of owls until he too succumbed to the lure of sleep.

---------------------------------------

Dawn brought an increase in the outside temperature. It was still incredibly cold, but just above the freezing point, so the ice began to melt somewhat. Kagome was still snuggled into Sesshomaru's chest when she woke. She stretched and yawned, pressing her body against him as she attempted to loosen her muscles. Sesshomaru chuckled and brushed his knuckles against her nipples as she thrust them against him, mid stretch. She immediately stopped and curled inwards.

"Hey," she said as she smacked him playfully on the chest, "that tickled."

"I believe," he said with a kiss, "that I am going to take a shower." He released her and slipped out of bed. "Feel free to join me," he said as he slipped on the heater in the bathroom and closed the door, making certain to leave it cracked a little.

Crawling out of bed, Kagome stretched and began to get dressed. As she was slipping on a pair of jeans, she noticed that her legs were feeling a little bit scratchy so she decided to take Sesshomaru up on his offer. She gathered her razor and the canister of new shaving gel that she had bought and slipped quietly into the bathroom.

Sesshomaru was standing beneath the spray of water with his back turned to her as she entered. Kagome received a wonderful view of his perfectly sculpted ass, which she took a moment to appreciate before silently stepping in behind him and wrapping her arms around to his chest. Her breasts pressed temptingly against his back as she kissed the spot between his shoulder blades.

"I decided to join you," she said softly as he turned to face her.

He dropped his lips to hers and gently nibbled on her lower lip before kissing her somewhat chastely. Then Sesshomaru turned away and continued with his grooming.

Grabbing the canister from the side of the tub, Kagome squirted some shaving gel into her hand and rubbed it along the skin of her legs. She made quick work of ridding them both of bothersome stubble. Then she decided to trim up her pubic mound, so she added more of the new foaming gel to the palm of her hand.

The first thing Kagome noticed as she pressed the lather to her sex was the way it felt thick and creamy, but yet light at the same time. Then she noticed the slightly warm sensation that had her folds swelling with arousal. Unable to help herself, Kagome let her fingers slide between her nether lips to tease her clit.

Catching Kagome off guard, Sesshomaru's hand suddenly covered her own and joined in giving her pleasure. She moaned as he kissed the back of her neck while sliding a lather covered finger into her slit. She ground her ass back against him as he teased his fingers in and out of her core.

Without her knowing it, his unoccupied hand grabbed the can of gel and surprised her when he squirted it all over her back. He scooped some into his palm and then slid it around to cup her breasts as he continued to languidly stroke his fingers against her clit. His hand slipped across from one nipple to the other, alternately teasing each one into a tight, aching peak.

"Mm," she moaned into the humid air, "that feels so good."

Sesshomaru just smirked as he gathered more of the foamy gel and slid his hand down to cup the cheeks of her ass. Sliding his hand down between her cheeks, he left a trail of lubrication all the way to her slit where his other hand was currently playing. Sliding his fingers back and forth along her crevice, Sesshomaru began to rub insistently against the tight, puckered entrance hidden away between the plump cheeks of her beautiful backside.

A gasp of surprise bubbled from Kagome's throat as Sesshomaru allowed the tip of a finger to press into the tight ring of her ass. She jerked away slightly, but Sesshomaru followed and slipped the finger back in. He kissed her neck as he teased both entrances with his fingers. Before long, she began to move against him, allowing his fingers to slide deeper. He slipped a second finger to join the first in stretching the tight ring of muscles, but removed his other hand completely.

Using his free hand to grip her hair, Sesshomaru yanked it back, not so roughly as to hurt her, but enough to bring her head back and bare her throat. He lavished open-mouthed kisses all the way up to her chin and then over to her ear. "Kami, you're such a hot little bitch this morning." He emphasized his words by thrusting his fingers a little deeper into her ass.

Kagome moaned throatily and ground her body back against his hand.

"You like that, don't you?" he asked with a nibble on the lobe of her ear.

"Ungh," was her only reply as he slid his fingers out.

Placing a hand between her shoulder blades, he urged her to bend over and place her hands on the edge of the overly large tub. She complied and was rewarded when she felt him settle his weight on her back, his erection nestled between the cheeks of her ass. He ground himself against her, teasing her, as he placed his mouth next to her right ear.

"Can I fuck you now?" he breathed. "Can I slide my cock into your tight little ass, Kagome?"

Kagome responded by grinding back against him.

Sesshomaru leaned back up and grabbed the can of gel once more. He squirted a fresh dollop into his hand and pressed his palm against her bared core. Then he closed his hand around his own length, coating it with the slippery foam.

"Oh god," gasped Kagome as Sesshomaru began to press the head of his length into the tight ring of her entrance. He gripped the slippery cheeks of her ass and spread them wide, pushing steadily inward until the head stretched her and finally slipped through.

"Ah," she cried as a small pinch of discomfort made itself known.

Sesshomaru leaned over and kissed between her shoulder blades. "Are you ok?" he whispered. "I'll stop if you want me to."

Kagome dropped her upper body lower, attempting to ease the discomfort of the angle. She shook her head in a negative manner. "I'm ok," she whimpered, "just a little uncomfortable."

'_I should have waited,'_ he thought. He tried to pull away.

"No," Kagome said as she moved her body to follow him backwards. "OH!" she gasped as a rush of pleasure surged through her when he came to an abrupt stop, pushing his cock deeper, "Nngh," she moaned as her face flushed with pleasure.

Leaning back over, Sesshomaru pinched a nipple between his fingernails and nudged his length deeper. He received a loud moan in reward. With a roll of his hips, Sesshomaru withdrew and then thrust back in, still not fully penetrating her. Another moan erupted from Kagome's lips as she ground back against him, but he held her hips in place while giving her shallow teasing strokes.

Each inward thrust took Sesshomaru deeper until finally he managed to sheath his entire length in her backside without causing her any pain. He hardened his thrusts to the point that he was jolting her forward every time their bodies met.

"Gods, woman," he growled through clenched teeth as he began to thrust harder. "You have the tightest ass I've ever seen."

A particularly powerful thrust sent an amazing jolt of pleasure surging through Kagome's system, causing her to cry out, "YES!"

It was a major stroke to Sesshomaru's ego to have Kagome crying out in pleasure. He could feel his balls tightening in preparation for release. He knew that he wasn't gong to last much longer. Reaching up, he laced his fingers through her hair at the base of her neck and fisted it in his hand. He jerked it back harshly as he began to slam into her. "Scream for me, bitch!" he snarled as he felt her begin to climax.

And scream for him she did…

-------------------------------------

Outside Sesshomaru's front door, Sango stood silently. The ice had started to melt, so she had decided to ask Sesshomaru if they could leave early. After they had walked in on Rin when she had cried out Sesshomaru's name, things had gone downhill and fast. Though the relationships between the members of the group were supposed to be open, it had sort of become an unspoken rule that Sango belonged only to Miroku and Rin to InuYasha; and they only shared with each other, no one else. Sango knew that InuYasha cared for Rin, so it had hurt him pretty badly when she had cried out Sesshomaru's name in ecstasy. He had not come out of the bedroom since. Miroku refused to talk to her as well. Only Sango was willing to let it slide.

Sango had thought about it for several hours before getting up the nerve to go ask Sesshomaru to leave early. She knew that he was going to be angry, as he had told them repeatedly not to bother him and his lady friend; but she really just wanted to go home. She would deal with the consequences later.

Raising her hand to knock, she paused mid-strike.

"YES!" echoed from inside the house.

Sango blushed fiercely as she once again raised her hand to knock.

"Scream for me, bitch!" came Sesshomaru's voice.

Once again, Sango stayed her hand.

"YES! OH GOD! MMN! OH YES! AH AAH! AAAAHHH! OH GOD! OH YES! AAAAHHH!"

A scarlet faced Sango fled the porch without looking back.

--------------------------------------------

After finishing their shower, both Kagome and Sesshomaru relaxed in the kitchen with cups of coffee.

"Since the weather has warmed a little," Sesshomaru said as he looked over his cup at Kagome, "I think that we should go ahead and head back home."

Kagome made a soft whining noise.

"I would much rather spend the rest of the week here with you as well," he said with a smirk. "We have yet to break in the kitchen table and counters."

Kagome blushed brilliantly and began to squirm in her seat as if trying to ease the ache that was forming in her core.

Sesshomaru continued, "And then there is always the washing machine." He paused for a moment. "However, I believe it to be prudent that we make it home before the weather throws us another curve. Why don't you pack," he suggested, "while I go inform the others of our early departure." With that, he rose and pulled on his coat before heading out into the cold.

-------------------------------------------------

#BANG, BANG, BANG#

Sesshomaru pounded on the door, sincerely hoping to have startled the cabin's occupants. When no one answered promptly, he pounded again.

#BANG, BANG, BANG#

"Hold on a damn minute," came Rin's voice from the other side of the door, followed closely by the sound of the latch being removed. "Sesshomaru," she said with a blush as she opened the door to allow him inside.

"Where are the others?" Sesshomaru inquired in an icy tone, attempting to ignore the looks that Rin was giving him.

"Hang on. I'll get them." She promptly disappeared into the bedroom. When she returned with the others, Sesshomaru noticed the obvious dissention in the group.

"Now that I have everyone present, I came to inform you that we will be leaving for home within the hour. I would suggest that you start packing. I would like to be long gone before the roads begin to refreeze." As he turned to leave, he glanced at InuYasha. "I believe that you should keep a closer eye on your plaything, InuYasha. She seems to have a problem with wandering eyes." Then, without another word, he left.

------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, found the Inu crew trudging through the snow hauling their bags to Sesshomaru's cabin. Both Sesshomaru and Kagome had already loaded their things and Sesshomaru was waiting in the vehicle for Kagome to finish up in the bathroom one last time. When InuYasha and the others showed up, they threw their things in on top of the rest and climbed in, InuYasha automatically choosing the front seat.

"You may sit in the back with the others," Sesshomaru informed him.

"Pfft," InuYasha sneered, "what for? Ain't nobody else coming."

"My girlfriend will be sitting there."

"OH HELL NO!" InuYasha ranted. "I ain't givin' up my seat for some whore!"

Quicker than InuYasha could blink, and before any of the occupants of the backseat could move to intercept, Sesshomaru backhanded InuYasha, sending him into the door with a 'thud'. "I can assure you that she is no whore. She has never lain with another, and if I have anything to say about it, she never will. You will refrain from saying such things in the future; for if I ever hear that word come out of your mouth again in reference to what is mine, you will be eating through a straw for the rest of your life." He paused while InuYasha collected what little wits he possessed. "Are we clear?"

"Yeah fuckin' yeah," InuYasha grouched as he slid into the backseat, making certain that he sat on the opposite side of the vehicle from Rin.

"I will be back momentarily," Sesshomaru informed them as he exited the vehicle and made his way into the cabin.

Through the open door, the occupants of the backseat could see Sesshomaru as he roughly grabbed the ebony-haired female and slammed her against the front door using his body as leverage. InuYasha knew that Sesshomaru was purposely making a scene.

"Smug bastard," InuYasha muttered, but refused to turn away. "He knows we're watching."

They watched, still completely oblivious to the identity of said female, as Sesshomaru ground his hips against the girl's and smashed his lips to hers in a near-bruising kiss. Sango had the decency to blush when Sesshomaru's hands drifted down to grip the cheeks of her ass. As Sesshomaru's fingers glided over the swell of her right breast, InuYasha decided that he'd seen enough, so he stuck his head out the window and yelled, "This ain't the Discovery Channel! We don't want to see that shit!"

Sesshomaru ceased his affections and allowed Kagome to straighten her clothing before stepping away. Kagome ducked her head in embarrassment at getting caught and followed Sesshomaru, ducking behind him to avoid the gaze of her ex-friends. As they neared the vehicle, Sesshomaru's spoke up, "You say you don't wish to see us, InuYasha? Why not? You certainly enjoyed watching us last night."

Kagome froze in her tracks. _'HE WHAT?!' _"Sesshomaru," she begged from behind his back, "please tell me that I misunderstood what you just said."

"You did not. It seems that they came to beseech the use of my cell phone to check on your whereabouts. I believe that we might have been a little loud and it drew their attention to a crack in the curtains, which they proceeded to peek through. They saw you from behind."

Kagome blushed violently as she stepped from behind Sesshomaru to get into the luxurious SUV.

"KAGOME?!" came four voice at once from the back seat.

She ignored them in favor of attempting to sink into the seat, waiting for the inevitable perverted comments.

"Who would've thought? Our little Kagome…" Miroku started with a perverted grin spreading across his features.

"I'm not your anything, Miroku," Kagome hissed as she turned to the occupants of the backseat with anger flashing dangerously in her eyes. "I'm not anything to you… to any of you. I'm not your little Kagome. I'm not your study partner. I'm not your scapegoat. I'm not your friend and I'm certainly not any concern of yours. So leave me alone." That said, she crossed her arm and stared out the windshield as they pulled onto the highway.

---------------------------------------

The trip back to the city was made in silence, at least on the part of Kagome. Sango had tried to apologize numerous times for their actions, but they were being ignored. Sesshomaru, who could see the distress that Kagome was feeling in the lines etched on her face, had reached over and taken her left hand in his right and given her a comforting squeeze, only returning his hand to the steering wheel when needed. InuYasha tried his best to ignore the interaction between his brother and Kagome, while Miroku quietly observed everything that was going on. Rin steadily glared daggers into the back of Kagome's head, silently wishing that looks could kill.

Once they finally arrived at the shrine where Kagome lived with her mother, brother, and grandfather, Sesshomaru gathered her bag from the back and slowly walked with her up the icy steps. Gripping her elbow in his hand, he turned her to face him and captured her lips in a dominant kiss.

"Remember our agreement," he said as he nuzzled next to her ear. "You are mine, Kagome." He paused while she nodded in assent. "I wish to take you out this weekend. Will that be possible?" Again he paused for her to nod. "Good. I will see pick you Friday evening at 7pm." He kissed her again and then made his way down the stairs without a backwards glance.

Once Sesshomaru's Escalade disappeared down the street, Kagome smiled as she ran her fingers over her lips and turned to meet her mother, who was slowly making her way across the slick courtyard to assure herself of Kagome's safety.

"Are you ok?" her mother asked.

"I'm fine, mama," Kagome replied with a wave of her hand as she turned to go inside. "Sesshomaru took good care of me."

Her mother noticed her passion-swollen lips and smiled.

---------------------------------

TBC…


	5. Chapter V

14

**A/N: **This chapter is a bit fluffy, and though I previously told some people that this fic would only be around five chapters long, it has now been extended to 6. I just had to end this chapter where I did. I promise lemony goodness in the next chapter.

**Chapter V**

Sesshomaru did pick Kagome up on Friday night, as promised. And after dinner, a movie, and a quickie in the theatre bathroom, he returned her home at a respectable hour. Her mother welcomed him in with a smile.

Classes resumed at the University on the Monday following their return, so that left little time for each other. Both had exams and plenty of essays to write; though where Sesshomaru had an unusually large load due to his pending graduation, Kagome had more free time since she longer concerned herself with the Inu crew.

-----------------------------------

By the time Christmas rolled around, Sesshomaru had already made up his mind in regards to his relationship with Kagome. He was not happy with things the way they were. He was to graduate in a few days and had already been hired on at a prestigious television station with a starting salary that would impress many executives. However, the price for his position was that he had been required to spend the last two weeks prior to graduation working to get his place at the station set. He had had little time for Kagome, and when he occasionally talked to her in the halls or on the phone, she was often noticeably distant and almost always seemed to be on the verge of tears.

Finally, after graduation, he invited her over for Christmas with his family. He intended to talk to her and find out what was wrong. But things almost never go according to plans.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said as he pulled her down to sit in his lap in front of the fireplace, "what is wrong?"

Kagome looked around the room to see if they were alone. She shook her head when she spotted his father coming back into the den. "It's nothing," she said as she plastered on a fake smile and turned to face him. "I'm fine."

Sesshomaru frowned, not buying the lie for a second. He could plainly see the tears that she was fighting. He stood with a sigh and pulled her with him. He turned to his father and excused himself and Kagome before dragging her up the stairs to his room, where he locked the door.

-------------------------------------------

"Kagome," he said as he seated himself on the bed next to her, "I know that I have not had much time for you lately, but things have been really hectic." He reached over and softly stroked her hair. With a sigh, he steeled himself for his next words. "I am not happy with our relationship." He felt her stiffen beneath his touch. "I want…"

Kagome suddenly pulled away from him. Her eyes were filled with so much pain that it physically hurt him to look. Tears filled her eyes and began to fall in steady streams down her cheeks. "I see," she said softly as she looked back down into her lap. She quickly pushed herself to her feet. "I suppose that I should have seen this coming. I guess I'm still too trusting after all." Kagome leaned over and kissed him tenderly before she turned and quickly unlocked the door.

"Goodbye, Sesshomaru," she said very softly, the tremble in her voice betraying the weakness that her rigid posture refused to show. "I love you," drifted into the room followed by the soft click of the door.

'_What just happened?'_thought a slightly confused Sesshomaru as he heard the soft slam of the front door from downstairs.

-------------------------------------------

Out in the lightly falling snow, Kagome huddled down into her coat as she began the walk home, but it did nothing to dispel the chill she felt inside. She had never felt so numb inside as she did then. Never in her life had she felt so alone… not even after the recent betrayal by her former friends. Her heart was breaking.

Her feet took her to the bottom of the steps leading to the shrine, but she kept on walking. She was not ready to face her mother yet. She knew that she would have to, eventually, but not just yet. She wanted some time alone before she was to be smothered with her mother's attention.

She walked around aimlessly until she came to the local park. Walking silently over to the little gazebo, she rested her weary body on the sheltered bench and gazed out at the snow-covered ground with a defeated sigh. "I should have known it was too good to be true," she said as she hugged herself. "How could I have let myself believe that he loved me?"

--------------------------------------------

Determined to figure out exactly what had just happened, Sesshomaru quickly donned his coat and slipped out the front door, seemingly unnoticed by his parents, who were snuggling affectionately in front of the fireplace. He followed Kagome's footprints in the snow until they reached the steps of the shrine. He was surprised when they didn't lead up the steps, but instead led farther down the street. Confused as to why she had not simply gone home, Sesshomaru continued to follow.

He could see her sitting in the gazebo when he followed her tracks into the park. Slowly he approached her from behind, frowning at her complete lack of attention to her surroundings. He could hear her crying, and it nearly broke his heart.

"How could I have let myself believe that he loved me?"

He froze. Didn't she know? Had he not shown her that he loved her? Why would she believe such a thing?

"I should have known that he could never love someone like me," she cried into her hands. "There's no way I can tell him now. I just don't' know what to do."

"You could start by telling me what the hell just happened," Sesshomaru said as he stepped into the gazebo, "because I am more than a little confused."

"You're confused?" Kagome asked angrily. "YOU'RE CONFUSED?! How do you think I feel?!" Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself. Once again her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." She looked down into her lap at her clasped hands, wringing them nervously. "I'm just really confused right now."

"Kagome," he asked as he sat down beside her, "why did you break up with me?"

She refused to look at him as she answered. "You said that you weren't happy, Sesshomaru. I thought that's what you wanted."

"You thought wrong. Kagome," he said as he reached out to stroke a tear-soaked strand of hair from her face, "did I not make you happy?"

"Hai, Sesshomaru, you did. But I want you to be happy… even if it is not with me." The last of her words were so soft that they were barely audible, but Sesshomaru could still hear the pain laced through them.

"Listen to me, Kagome," he said, cupping her chin to make her look at him. "I don't want anyone else. I want you, Kagome. Only you." He reached into the pocket of his jacket and palmed an item in his hand.

"I don't understand, Sesshomaru," she replied as she pulled her chin away from his grasp. "You said that you weren't happy."

"And I'm not," he paused when Kagome made to move as if she were going to stand. He quickly grasped her hand and prevented it. "Hear me out, Kagome," he commanded. "I am not happy with things the way they are. I want more."

Kagome looked at him, not understanding his intent.

Sesshomaru moved off the bench and was suddenly on his knees in front of her. He took both of her hands in his own and kissed her knuckles tenderly before looking up into her eyes. "I had planned on waiting until after the holidays to do this, but it seems that I should not have waited." Sesshomaru slipped something hard and square into her hand. He nudged her to open her hand.

Kagome's eyes grew wide as she took in what laid in the palm of her hand. There, looking overly large in her tiny hand, sat a square, black velvet box. She looked at Sesshomaru with a question in her eyes, and he nodded for her to open it. Her tiny hand shaking like a leaf in a spring wind, Kagome hesitantly opened it to reveal a tiny, brushed gold band with three stars etched into it. At the center of each star was a sparkling little diamond. She gasped in surprise.

"I love you, Kagome. Will you marry me?" Sesshomaru asked as he leaned forward and brushed her lips with is own. "Will you become Tsukishida Kagome?"

Sesshomaru watched as tears began to flow more freely down Kagome's cheeks. He didn't understand the look in her eyes as she turned her face away from him. She almost looked… ashamed… or afraid?

"Kagome," he said as he once again took a seat beside her. He looped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to snuggle against him. "What is wrong? Why have you been so skittish lately?"

A bout of hiccups joined the tears as she replied, "mnphgt," the sound being muffled against his chest.

Cupping her chin so that she was forced to look up at him, he compelled her to answer him again. "Again," he instructed, "so that this time I may hear."

Kagome clinched her eyes shut and swallowed the lump in her throat. She drew a deep breath to steel herself, but even then, her answer came out as no more than a whisper. "Sesshomaru… I'm pregnant."

-------------------------------------------

Back at the Tsukishida home, Izayoi welcomed InuYasha's friends into her home. He had invited them all over to celebrate Christmas Eve with them, despite the fact that Kagome was over and she no longer considered them her friends. They had tried on numerous occasions to talk to her, but she continued to blow them off. The last several times that they had tried to talk to her, she had rushed off in tears; so they decided to leave her alone for a bit. InuYasha figured that if they were at his house for Christmas Eve, and Kagome was at his house for Christmas Eve, then there was a chance that they could talk in a civil manner.

--------------------------------------------

The seconds ticked by at an agonizingly slow pace, or at least that is what it seemed like to Kagome as she awaited some kind of response. She had expected Sesshomaru to be angry, so when his lips suddenly crashed onto hers in a passionate kiss, she was stunned speechless. When she pulled away from him, his smile warmed her to the core.

"You… you're not angry?" she asked, not believing what she was seeing.

"Gods no! Why would I be angry?" He pulled her back into his embrace. "I would have preferred to wait until you were finished getting your degree; but I am not angry. I could never be angry with you for such a thing." Sesshomaru kissed her softly, attempting to assuage her fears. "You never answered my question, Kagome," he said with a teasing smirk.

"Which question?" she teased back, knowing full well which one he was referring to.

"The one where I asked you to marry me."

"Ask me again," she murmured, "and this time I will answer you."

"Will you, Higurashi Kagome, become my wife?" he asked with a kiss to her temple.

"Hai, Tsukishida Sesshomaru, I will marry you."

"Good," he said as he rose to his feet, making certain to pull her up as well. "Come on," he said as he steadily led her from the park.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to get married."

"Tonight?"

"Hai," he replied without ever missing a step.

"As you wish, my lord," she giggled.

Sesshomaru abruptly stopped and jerked her into his embrace, crashing his lips down up on hers in a dominating kiss. "I like the sound of that, wench. Perhaps I should have you call me that more often," he said with a firm squeeze of her backside. "Now let's go. I know a priest in a nearby temple who owes me a favor."

---------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell's Kagome an' Sesshomaru at?" InuYasha cursed as he waited impatiently for them to make an appearance.

"Watch your mouth, boy," his father reprimanded. "You need to learn some patience."

"They left shortly before you got home, InuYasha," supplied Izayoi. "I'm sure they'll be back soon enough. Why don't we start dinner? I'm sure that they wouldn't mind," she said as she motioned everyone into the dining room.

"Feh, why not? I'm starving anyways," InuYasha commented as he plopped into one of the dining room chairs.

Sango rolled her eyes and Miroku snorted.

"So why did they leave, anyway?" inquired Rin.

"I'm not sure," Izayoi answered as she served everyone a slice or two of ham, "Kagome has been kind of nervous all night and Sesshomaru took her up to his room to talk to her. Just a few minutes later, Kagome rushed down the stairs crying. Sesshomaru followed her. I guess he was trying to make sure that she made it home safely."

'_YES!'_ thought a suddenly elated Rin, '_Now that he's dumped the twit, he's fair game.'_The wheels of her mind began to turn.

----------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Kagome and Sesshomaru walked through the front door, hand in hand. Kagome's face was practically glowing and Sesshomaru was looking extremely proud. Mr. Tsukishida thought to ask what took them so long, but Izayoi noticed that Kagome's right hand was bound to Sesshomaru's left with a red silk cord. She jumped from her seat and rushed to embrace the new couple.

"Enough woman," Sesshomaru complained as Izayoi attempted to kiss him on the cheek.

"Oh, I am so happy for the two of you. Congratulations. You two make such a fine couple."

"Well done, son. She will make a wonderful daughter," his father said as he gave Sesshomaru a manly hug. Then he turned to Kagome and kissed her on the top of her head. "Welcome to the family, Kagome. It's about time that one of my boys did something right."

"Arigato, Mr. Tsukishida," Kagome said with a blush.

"Nonsense!" he exclaimed. "There will be none of that. You may call me Shiro."

Kagome bowed at the waist, "Arigato, Shiro-san."

"Hey! What's all the fuss about?" InuYasha asked as he, Sango and Miroku emerged from the kitchen, not noticing that Rin had yet to return from her trip to the restroom.

Kagome instinctively stepped closer to Sesshomaru as she watched them come nearer.

"It's 'bout damn time," InuYasha grouched as he approached them. "What the hell took so long?"

"Watch your mouth in front of mother, you cretin," Sesshomaru said with a sneer. "And as for being late, some things take time."

"Huh? What the hell'r you talkin' bout?" InuYasha continued on as if he had not been warned about his language.

As Sesshomaru gently squeezed Kagome's hand. Sango noticed the chord that was binding them. She nudged Miroku with her elbow, nodding in their direction. Without a second thought, she smacked InuYasha in the back of the head. "Shut up, InuYasha. Don't make more of an idiot of yourself." Then she stepped towards Sesshomaru and Kagome, who looked at her warily.

"Kagome," she said as she bowed her head in shame, "I know that I have not been the best friend to you; and for that I am sorry. I'm really glad that something good for you came out of all of this though. I hope that you two will always be happy together."

Miroku took a step forward, acting as if he was going to give Kagome a friendly hug, but was stopped when Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him.

"That is close enough, letch," Sesshomaru warned.

InuYasha opened his mouth as if to speak, but Kagome beat him to it. "Really, there is no need to apologize, InuYasha. I'm over it. I learned a valuable lesson from you guys. I learned that sometimes, you have to stop looking out for others and just look out for yourself."

"Excuse us," Sesshomaru interrupted, "but I believe that we are going to retire for the night. We will have a big day tomorrow." That said, he led her back upstairs to his room, totally unaware of the surprise that awaited them.

----------------------------------------------

Upon entering his room, Sesshomaru jerked Kagome into his arms and claimed her mouth with soft, teasing kisses. After removing the ribbon from their hands, Kagome twined her fingers into his hair and scraped her nails along his scalp, causing a rumbling groan to vibrate through his chest. Their lips never leaving each other's, they managed to quickly divest each other of their clothing in record fashion. Before long, they both stood naked, each one's hands mapping the contours of the other one's body.

Sesshomaru slid his fingers down to stroke the folds of her sex, only to find that her juices were already beginning to dampen her thighs. "So wet for me already," he chuckled as he coated his fingers in the slippery juices.

Without further hesitation, he gripped the cheeks of her ass and lifted her against him, sheathing her on his length as she wrapped her legs around his hips. "Kami, I've missed you," she gasped as she felt his length fill her.

--------------------------------------------------

Beneath the covers of Sesshomaru's bed, Rin laid waiting. She had left the kitchen after dinner under the pretense of using the restroom, saying that her stomach was not feeling so good. She had slipped into Sesshomaru's room, hoping to surprise him when he returned from breaking up with Kagome. She just knew that he wouldn't turn her down once he saw what she had to offer. She knew that she could make him happy. She was expecting for him to come home at any time, so she stripped down and crawled into his bed, intent on fully satisfying him when he returned. What she was not expecting was for Sesshomaru to bring Kagome back with him.

Rin watched in dismay as Sesshomaru yanked Kagome into his arms and kissed her tenderly. They were so wrapped up in each other that neither of them noticed that they were not alone. The obvious affection that he was showing for Kagome made a lump form in her chest. The thought that Sesshomaru actually cared for Kagome had never really crossed Rin's mind.

Stifling a gasp as they rapidly rid themselves of their clothing, Rin burrowed under the covers, leaving only her eyes to witness as Sesshomaru lifted Kagome and impaled her on his cock. As she watched his generous length disappear into Kagome's glistening core, Rin fought not to moan. Finally, as Sesshomaru backed Kagome up against the wall, Rin allowed her fingers to slip between her sopping nether lips to probe her dripping slit. Rin closed her eyes and concentrated on the pleasure she was feeling instead of the grunts of pleasure that were echoing through the room.

--------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly, Rin was jolted back to reality as the full weight of two bodies came crashing down on top of her. Sesshomaru had carried Kagome from the wall, his length still buried deep, to the bed, where he fell backwards with her on top so that she could ride him. Upon landing on top of a blanket covered body, instead of the soft cushion of his bedding, Sesshomaru quickly rolled to the side, pinning Kagome beneath him.

Grabbing his comforter and covering Kagome with it, Sesshomaru quickly stood and yanked the blanket that hid their mysterious bed companion from him. He was not quite sure what he had been expecting, but a naked Rin lying in his bed was certainly not on the list. He quickly pulled Kagome to her feet, securely wrapped in the comforter, and moved her behind him as he tried for the life of him not to simply reach over and choke the life out of Rin.

Kagome pulled away from Sesshomaru and looked at Rin. She let her see just how much Rin's actions, both past and present, hurt her. "You just couldn't let me be happy, could you?" Kagome asked softly. "You had to try and take that from me too." Both Rin and Sesshomaru could hear the pain in her voice as she bent over to retrieve her clothing. "Thank you, Rin." Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and touched his cheek. "I think I should go," she said softly as she turned and quietly walked into the bathroom to dress. Then she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Sesshomaru," Rin started as the bathroom door closed, but she never got to finish.

"Get out!" Sesshomaru hissed.

"But…"

"Get OUT!"

"Let me get dressed," she said.

"NO!" he ordered. "Get out now!" When Rin didn't move, Sesshomaru stalked across the room and dragged her to her feet. He tore the sheet from his bed, frowning when he spied a suspiciously wet spot on it. He threw it at her and then shoved her out into the hallway.

"Give me my clothes back," she huffed indignantly.

"No," Sesshomaru replied in a tone that was colder than any she had ever heard him use. "Let the others see how much of a whore you are." Then the only sound to fill the hallway was the slamming of the door in her face.

--------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru donned his clothing and as he waited for Kagome to emerge from the bathroom, he could hear her soft sobbing. All he had really wanted in the beginning was to take her away from the pain and betrayal; but it seemed that as long as she was forced to endure the presences of InuYasha and his friends, she would be subjected to it time and again.

Sesshomaru rose and tapped lightly on the bathroom door. "Kagome?" He heard several sniffles. "Come out, Kagome."

A click was heard, followed by the sliding open of the bathroom door. Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry about this, Kagome," he whispered.

'It's not your fault, Sesshomaru," she replied against his chest.

"You don't have to go."

"I think I should," Kagome replied softly. "I've had enough drama for one night."

"Then let me take you home. I'll deal with the others when I get back."

"It's ok. I'll be fine. I'm a big girl."

"Yes, but your mine," he said with a quick kiss to her lips.

She kissed him back and pouted.

"Very well," he agreed, "but I will walk you to the door and you must call me when you get home." With that, he looped one arm around her waist and led her downstairs with Rin's clothing tucked haphazardly under his other arm. At the front door, he snuggled her into his arms again. "I will see you in the morning and we will talk to your mother… together. And the day after tomorrow, we will go look for an apartment together. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Kagome replied with a smile before disappearing into the chilly night.

-------------------------------------------------

"Son," Mr. Tsuikishida boomed as Sesshomaru set foot in the den, "what is the meaning of this? Why on earth is Rin wrapped in your bed sheets, in the living room, while you hold her clothes?"

"Why indeed," Sesshomaru smirked as he looked at Rin with no small amount of malice shining in his eyes. "Why not ask Rin?"

Rin's face suddenly turned a little more pale as she attempted to make herself seem smaller by hunching down on the couch. Mr. Tsukishida turned his eyes to her awaiting an answer. "Well,' he said somewhat impatiently, noticing the malicious glares that were being sent her way by both InuYasha and Sesshomaru, "what in the seven levels of hell is going on?"

"Well, you see," Rin spoke meekly, "Sesshomaru wouldn't give me my clothes back."

"Why did you have them off in the first place?"

"Well, you see," she started.

"The explanation is simple," Sesshomaru cut her off. "She is a conniving little whore."

"Hey," she attempted to defend herself, but Sesshomaru continued on.

"Imagine our surprise when Kagome and I went to bed, only to find Rin hiding naked beneath the sheets."

Mr. Tsukishida gave a menacing look to Rin. "Why were you in his room at all?"

"She is a jealous little snit," Sesshomaru answered for her.

"Hah," Rin finally spoke out. "What is there to be jealous of? A prude little bookworm?"

"Kagome is his wife," Sango supplied.

Rin just stared at her blankly.

"Get out," came InuYasha's voice through the bickering. "This is the last straw, Rin. We're done."

"What?" she asked, not believing that she had heard correctly.

"I said we're through. Sessh tried to warn me back at the cabin, but I didn't want to hear it. Honestly, how blind could I have been? After all, everyone heard what you said when you thought no one was listening. I've heard the rumors going around about you; but I didn't want to believe them. But this… this is the worst thing you could have done."

"Inu," she pleaded.

"I don't want to hear it, Rin. I might have possibly forgiven you if you hadn't tried to screw my own brother." InuYasha rose and jerked Rin's clothing from Sesshomaru's hands and threw them at her. "Now get dressed and get out."

---------------------------------------------

After the drama was over, everyone retired to their rooms. The Christmas spirit had been irrevocably dampened. Rin went home alone. Miroku and Sango took InuYasha with them when they left in an attempt to comfort him.

Sesshomaru and Kagome spent the remainder of the week searching for an apartment whenever he had a spare moment, but were unable to find anything suitable. So in the meantime, Kagome had pretty much moved in with Sesshomaru's family, though the only one who was really ever home was Izayoi.

---------------------------------------------

Two weeks following Christmas, Sesshomaru and Kagome had a formal ceremony for both the Higurashi family and the Tsukishida family. Sesshomaru was surprised, four days before the wedding, when Kagome's mother and his father presented him with a set of keys to a modest little house in the Midori Ward in Saitama. It was a perfect location, being that it was only a few minutes from Tokyo via the Shinkansen (the Bullet Train) for him to get to work or for her to get to her classes. It was a wedding gift from their parents. And apparently, Sesshomaru's father had gone to all of their relatives in both families and everyone had pitched in, because along with the keys to the house, he was presented with a certificate showing a generous line of credit at a Ginza retailer so that they could furnish their home.

So, immediately after work the following day, Sesshomaru made a trip to Daimaru, near Tokyo station and purchased household items such as dinnerware, linens, towels, etc… things that they would have to have, and had them boxed up to be delivered on the following afternoon. Then he went to the furniture store in Ginza and picked out the essentials (bedroom suite, kitchen table and chairs, living room suite, etc.), and had them scheduled for delivery the following afternoon as well. Before heading home for the evening, he made one last stop and picked up a gift for Kagome's mother, since she was being nice enough to go get things set up in the new house for them.

------------------------------------------------

Once the ceremony was completed and they had spent an honorable amount of time with their guests, Sesshomaru led Kagome away from the gathered relatives. Without even giving her a chance to change, he blindfolded her and led her to his Escalade.

"Sesshomaru," she giggled, "what are you doing?"

"I have a surprise for you," was his only answer as he stole a kiss before buckling her seatbelt and closing the door. Then without another word, he started the SUV and pulled out into the city traffic.

Kagome remained silent for about twenty minutes, but it was only a matter of time before she lost it. Sesshomaru knew that it was a miracle that she had kept silent for as long as she had. He could see her fidgeting out of the corner of his eye and he was silently counting the seconds, fully expecting her to break at any moment. He did have to give her credit for trying though. When it finally came, it was as he expected.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," he replied, not taking his eyes off the road.

"How long 'til we get there?"

"Maybe an hour… not much longer."

"Oh." Silence ensued for about thirty second more before she spoke again. "Come on," she whined. "Where are we going? Pleeaase?"

"It is a surprise," he answered sternly. "Do not ask again."

Kagome pouted prettily and crossed her arms over her chest like a spoiled child.

Sesshomaru smiled, though she couldn't see it.

--------------------------------------------------

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Sesshomaru pulled into the drive of their new home. He quickly got out and opened the passenger's door and helped Kagome out. He took her hand and led her, still blindfolded, to stand on the stone path that lead through a small garden up to the front door.

Quickly stealing a kiss, he removed the blindfold. "Surprise," he said softly.

"Where are we, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"We are in the Midori Ward of Saitama. This is our new home… away from obnoxious siblings and jealous whores."

"But we can't afford…"

Sesshomaru silenced her with a finger on her lips. "It was a wedding gift from our parents. And before you jump to conclusions, it was not as costly as you would think. Apparently my father was owed some favors and he called one in. Your mother has spent the last couple of days putting things away and getting things set up for us while you were with Izayoi rehearsing the ceremony."

Kagome's eyes lit up. She threw her arms around his neck and crashed her lips onto his with a smile. Then she allowed him to lead her inside.

--------------------------------------------------

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter VI

10

**Chapter VI**

Kagome sat impatiently, once again blindfolded, as Sesshomaru drove them to some destination know only to him. She sighed, for the hundredth time and absently picked at edged of her sleeves with her neatly manicured fingernails, wondering once again why she had allowed him to blindfold her in the first place. _'Oh yeah,' _she reminded herself, _'because I trust him.'_

"How much longer," she asked, forcing as much cheerfulness into her voice as she could stomach.

"We are almost there," Sesshomaru replied as he reached across the seat with his left hand and slapped her hands in reprimand. "Desist with your nervous picking."

She stopped immediately and flopped back into her seat like a petulant child. "Fine," she replied, "but if we do not get there soon, I'm going to take this thing off." She gave a gentle tug at the blindfold for emphasis.

"Don't worry. It will not come to that," he commented. "We have arrived," he announced as he shifted the SUV into park.

Kagome listened in anticipation as Sesshomaru exited the vehicle and made his way around to open the door for her. She giggled nervously as he helped her out and left her to shiver in his absence as he retrieved their suitcase from the cargo area. After only a moment, he returned and gently gripped her elbow, leading her across a patch of dead grass that crunched beneath their feet.

Quickly inserting the key into the door ahead of them, Sesshomaru hurriedly led Kagome out of the crisp November air and into the inviting warmth of the building's interior. After leading her to sit on a white couch, Sesshomaru left Kagome to go start a fire in the hearth. Moments later, he returned and once again brought her to her feet. Then with a gentle kiss on the lips, he removed her blindfold.

"Happy anniversary, koi," Sesshomaru whispered against her ear.

"We didn't have to come all the way up here to celebrate," she chastised, "and besides, our anniversary is not for another month.

"I thought you could use a break. Yoshii and Keichi will be fine with my parents for the week. You have been pushing yourself so hard lately. In another month, you will have your degree. And it will not be long before we add a daughter to our clan," he said as he lovingly caressed her slightly swollen belly. "You have spent the last three years taking care of others, Kagome. Let me do this for you."

Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. "I love you, Sesshomaru. You know that – right?"

"And I you, koi. And I you," he replied with a chaste kiss to her cheek. "I made sure that Dad left the fridge fully stocked; so why don't you go take a nap while I fix something for dinner?"

"Hai," she replied with a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. Then she pulled away and slipped into the bedroom with their luggage.

Sesshomaru watched the gentle sway of her hips as she disappeared around the divider wall before turning toward the kitchen.

------------------------

Two hours later, Kagome padded silently into the kitchen and slipped her arms around Sesshomaru's waist, embracing him from behind as he dried a sauce pan from the dish drainer. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed the back of his neck. A shiver scurried down his spine as he felt her moist breath caress the nape of his neck.

"Dinner's ready," he whispered with a shuddering breath as he turned in her arms to steal a quick kiss. He walked her backwards until her butt was pressed up against the table and ground his hips against hers.

"We should eat," she choked out as she slipped from his arms and scampered around the edge of the table with a smirk.

'_Crafty little bitch_,' he muttered mentally as he took a seat opposite of Kagome, _'I'll play you're game… for now.'_

With each lost in their own thoughts, both Kagome and Sesshomaru enjoyed a quiet meal together. Kagome was thinking about how she was going to get away from the overly amorous male at the opposite end of the table. Sesshomaru was thinking about how they had 'christened' the kitchen table at their new home when they had been married nearly three years earlier…

Sesshomaru remembered how he had followed Kagome into the kitchen, still dressed in their ceremonial kimonos. He remembered how he had removed her kimono to leave her standing in nothing save her tabi socks and the decorative hair-sticks that her mother had given her, nude before him like a porcelain doll in the harsh light of the kitchen… how he had looked upon her reflection in the mirrored glass of the patio door… how he had watched her remove his own clothing and drop to her knees in front of him to engulf his throbbing cock with her eager mouth. He remembered how he had held the back of her head as he pounded his cock into her throat while he watched their reflections in the glass. He remembered how he had used her own obi to blindfold her as he laid her out on the table and teased her with an assortment of chilled fruits from the refrigerator. He had left strawberry and peach flavored trails all over her body. He had used an ice cube or two to torture her nipples and clit. He had used a strawberry to sweeten her already delicious juices by dipping it inside her heated core. He had tortured her to the brink of insanity before finally giving in to her pleading whines and fucking her unmercifully. Then he had turned her over, bent her across the table and ripped the obi from her eyes so that she could watch as he fucked her. He remembered the look on her face as she watched herself come…

Lost in his own thoughts, Sesshomaru failed to notice that Kagome had finished her meal and put her plate in the dishwater. She leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek. "I am gong to take a short walk before it gets too dark. I won't go far," she said as she grabbed his jacket from the rack by the back door and disappeared outside.

------------------

A short while later, Kagome returned when it had begun to get a bit chilly. Upon entering the kitchen, she was made aware of the fact that the cabin was completely silent save for an indistinct noise coming from the den. Quietly, she made her way into the den. Sesshomaru had his back turned to her, totally engrossed with something on the laptop that he never went anywhere without. As she padded silently up behind him, she became aware of the plaintive and distinctly feminine moans emanating from the desk in front of him. Kagome's eyebrows rose a fraction as a pleasured grunt spilled forth from the throat of her husband.

Taking a step to the side, Kagome could see that his pristine slacks were unzipped and his rather impressive erection was standing proudly, begging to be stroked. Sesshomaru did not disappoint. She watched in rapt fascination as he wrapped his long fingers around his length and squeezed to a point that must have been painful. She almost gasped as he released his harsh hold and began to make long, firm strokes from the base to the tip, making sure to rub across his slit every time. Another feminine moan slithered forth from the laptop, causing Kagome's attention to be drawn to it once more.

There, playing on the screen of Sesshomaru's laptop, was a video of her and Sesshomaru. They were in their bedroom. Her hands were bound behind her back with electrical tape, red if she remembered correctly. Sesshomaru was sitting on the edge of the bed and had her in his lap, his legs forcing hers as far apart as they could go as he thrust his cock up into her sopping cunt. Moan after moan erupted from her throat as Sesshomaru manhandled her…

Without even thinking about it, Kagome slipped her own hand beneath the waistband of her skirt and began to rub her fingers across the wet fabric of her panties. She bit her lip in an attempt to keep a moan from betraying her as she watched Sesshomaru stroking his thick length. She closed her eyes as she remembered how a close up of his glorious cock as it slid in and out of her clenching sheath had been displayed on the flat-screened TV at the foot of their bed… how his cock had glistened with her juices as he had pulled it out and released his creamy seed all over her belly.

------------------------

A soft whimper drew Sesshomaru's attention from the scene being played out on his computer. His cock still tightly in hand, he turned to find Kagome standing only a foot or so behind him. Her eyes were closed, her lower lip tucked tightly between her teeth. The expression on her face was almost pained. The movement of her arm drew his attention to the fact that she was as aroused as he by the explicit video on his laptop. She was so aroused that she was teasing herself while she watched him stroke his own cock.

Without ever making a sound, Sesshomaru moved from the chair to the floor, and was on his knees before Kagome. He gripped the front hem of her ankle-length skirt and pulled it up over his head to find her fingers, frozen in shock at being caught masturbating, still pressed firmly against the textured lace of her panties.

"Kami, Kagome," he groaned, "don't stop." He grasped her thighs with his hands and pulled her forward so that his face was level with her lace-covered sex. He pulled her thong to the side and slipped his tongue out to lick at her fingers as they once again began rubbing on her clit. It was, however, not enough.

Sesshomaru removed himself from under her skirt and stood. He attached his mouth to Kagome's in a fierce kiss as he began walking her backwards, toward the couch. By the time that the back of her knees hit the couch, he had already divested her of her blouse, and with a quick jerk, her skirt and panties joined his shirt in the steadily growing pile of clothing on the floor.

Changing his mind at the last moment, Sesshomaru reached around Kagome and cupped the cheeks of her ass, lifting her so that she could wrap her slender legs around his waist. He turned and carried her into the bedroom and deposited her gently on the bed. Kissing her tenderly on the lips, he began his venture lower to assault a sensitive nipple. Kagome writhed beneath him as he ground his cloth-covered erection against her bared core.

Finally, after deciding that he had given enough worship to the beautiful globes of flesh that had nourished his twin sons and would soon feed their daughter, he slid down to worship lower parts of her body… parts that had brought him much pleasure in the past three years. He gently spread her thighs and lowered his mouth to lave at her passion-swollen folds. At a torturously gentle pace, Sesshomaru dragged his tongue against her heated core, teasing her entrance, her clit, and the tight ring of her ass.

#BEEP, BEEP, BEEP#

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome tried agonizingly hard to ignore the incessant ringing of his cell-phone. Sesshomaru gave another long lick across her slit as Kagome writhed in front of him.

#BEEP, BEEP, BEEP#

---------------------

Cursing rather vocally, Sesshomaru removed his mouth from Kagome's center and stalked into the den to retrieve his cell-phone from the desk beside the laptop. Looking at the caller ID, he swore and contemplated crushing the offending piece of technology. "What do you want, you cretin?" he growled into the phone.

"Judging from your tone," InuYasha replied snarkily, trying very hard not to laugh at his brother's misfortune and his own unfortunate timing, "I must have interrupted your 'alone time' with Kagome."

"Get to the fucking point, whelp, before I hang up."

"Alright. Alright. 'Just wanted to warn ya that there's a line of severe storms headed yer way and to make sure that you guys made it there alright."

"We are fine. I am not as incompetent as you, InuYasha. Now that that is out of the way, DO NOT call again unless there is a problem with the twins." With that said, Sesshomaru snapped his phone shut and tossed it back onto the desk before stalking back into the bedroom.

---------------

Kagome was lying on the bed with her legs splayed open, languidly rubbing her clit. Sesshomaru stood silent for a moment and watched as her tiny, manicured fingers rubbed and pinched her little button before dipping ever so slightly into her wet core. His cock throbbed painfully at the sight and spurred him to act. He crawled onto the bed next to her and stretched out alongside her.

"Come here, Kagome," he coaxed as he stroked the length of his cock. "Take me in your mouth while I feast on you."

Kagome complied, eagerly straddling his face with her thighs as she engulfed Sesshomaru's thick cock with her mouth. She cried out around him as he slipped a long finger into her aching core. She ground her pelvis back against his hand as she attempted to take him deeper into her throat. Kagome rolled her eyes back in her head as his long tongue slithered into the entrance of her core, darting in and out. With a strangled moan, she managed to take his entire length into her mouth, the bulbous head pushing insistently against the back of her throat as she fought to give him as much pleasure as she was receiving.

Tearing her mouth from his length with a gasp as his tongue began to push insistently against the tighter entrance of her backside, Kagome rocked her hips back against his mouth.

#SMACK#

Kagome squealed as a sharp smack was delivered to the right cheek of her ass in warning. Ignoring it, Kagome slipped the head of Sesshomaru's cock back into her mouth and sucked heartily as she pushed back into his mouth once more. Another smack, this one much harder than the first, was her reward. She let his hard length slip from her mouth with a shuddering moan as the muscles in her core contracted with pleasure.

Feeling the clenching of her muscles, Sesshomaru smiled and applied more pressure to the tight ring of her ass as he gave her another slap. Happily abandoning his quest… for the moment, he slid his mouth lower to catch the juices that were beginning to drip from Kagome's hot sheath. "You always did like being spanked," he told her before slithering his tongue inside to bring forth more juices. He pressed his middle finger insistently against the tight hole nestled between the cheeks of her ass as he assaulted her sacred chamber with his mouth, causing Kagome to grind against him once more.

#SMACK#

Finally, no longer able to stand the pain of this throbbing cock, Sesshomaru slid out from underneath Kagome and stood, his knees against the edge of the bed. Grabbing Kagome's hips, he pulled her back against him and sheathed his cock in her dripping cunt. With a satisfied grunt, he held still for a moment, savoring the feel of her slick heat surrounding him. Though her body no longer had to stretch so much accommodate him, she was still a small woman by nature, and her tiny stature still provided him a great deal of pleasure.

With a harsh thrust of his hips, Sesshomaru stabbed his length deep. "Did you enjoy watching me stroke my cock, Kagome?" he asked as he rolled his hips again.

A moan was his only response.

#SMACK#

"Answer me, woman," he demanded as he thrust harshly into her.

"YES!" she cried out. "Oh gods, yes. It turned me on so…" She was cut off as he rewarded her with another thrust, this one not so deep and harsh. "Mmm."

"Did you enjoy watching my cock slide in and out of your tight, little cunt? Did you like seeing yourself bound and at my mercy? Did it make you all wet for me?"

Again Kagome moaned in response.

#SMACK#

"Do not test me, woman," he demanded.

#SMACK#

"Answer."

"YES! Oh Kami, Sesshou… FUCK ME!" she demanded as she pushed back against him eagerly.

And fuck her, he did. Sesshomaru grabbed her hips in a near-bruising grip and slammed his length into as hard as he could. Kagome's muscles clamped down around him as he sent her into an orgasm. But Sesshomaru was nowhere near being done. He pulled his cock from her still spasming sheath and slid three fingers into its place.

With his fingers still buried deep, Sesshomaru maneuvered Kagome to the head of the bed and crawled up behind her. He pulled his fingers, now covered thoroughly in her slick juices, from her sopping heat and pressed them one by one into the tight ring of her ass. Once his fingers were wedged tightly in her ass, he slammed his cock back into her still trembling sheath.

"Gods, woman," he said as he leaned over to kiss between her shoulder blades, "do you realize how much you turn me on?" Then without further pretense, he replaced his fingers with the thick length of his staff, pressing inch upon inch into her dark sanctum, until the head of his cock was buried deep.

"Oooh," Kagome moaned as Sesshomaru pressed deeper and then began to pull away. "Ohmmm, yesss."

Sesshomaru reached around and took Kagome's hands in his own and placed them on the headboard so that they were both kneeling upright, facing the mirror that hung on the wall above the bed. Rolling his hips, he thrust inward, eliciting another moan from Kagome. Resting his head on her shoulder, he looked at their reflections in the mirror and kissed behind her right ear, smiling as a shiver scurried down her spine. Moving his hands to cup her breasts, Sesshomaru gently pulled his length out until only the head was teasing her puckered entrance.

Again and again he rolled his hips against the soft cushion of her bottom, burying his length deep with the utmost of tenderness, wrenching moans and mewls from his pleasure-drugged wife. Kagome brought her right arm up and around to trail her fingers through his hair as he rested his head upon her shoulder. Sesshomaru growled softly against her neck as he gently bit her shoulder.

Pushing and pulling, they moved together with a tenderness reserved only for those in love, until finally Sesshomaru began to feel the tell-tale tightening of his balls. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. He could feel the tightness of Kagome's muscles as well, so he dropped his right hand down to press on her clit as he renewed his thrusts. Dropping her head forward and bracing herself against the headboard, Kagome felt her muscles clench in orgasm. A few firm thrusts later, Sesshomaru followed her in release with a gasping moan as he rested his forehead against the back of her neck.

Neither was inclined to move from their loving embrace.

---------------------------

An hour later, after their bodies had finally cooled and they had found the energy to actually move, both Kagome and Sesshomaru sat in the overly large, whirlpool bath. Sesshomaru rested against the side of the tub with Kagome snuggled in front of him, resting her head back against his chest, his right hand resting on the swollen flesh of her belly. A fierce storm raged outside. Inside the bathroom was illuminated by the soft glow of vanilla scented candles as the occupants of the tub basked in the comfort of each other's embrace as they watched the lightning through the recently installed decorative window.

A shiver skated down Kagome's spine, causing her to shift uncomfortably, as thunder shook the cabin. She frowned as she remembered that fateful night three years earlier. Despite the way it had started, that night had been a blessing in disguise. Although she had put it behind her and had eventually patched things up as best as could be expected with InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku, she was still wary of others. In a way, their betrayal had tainted her…

----------------------------------

Though Rin had finally come to her senses and apologized to Sesshomaru and Kagome, their friendship had been damaged beyond repair. It had been more than a year since she had seen Rin. It was rumored that she had married into a yakuza family. Wherever she was, Kagome hoped that she was content.

InuYasha and Miroku had shared Sango for almost a year after the fallout with Rin. That was until Sango had come up pregnant. Miroku had freaked and run for the hills, so to speak, leaving InuYasha to pick up the pieces. It had all worked out for the best because it had forced InuYasha to grow up and realize that life was more than a perpetual party. Sango's attempted suicide had forced him to see what had been in front of him all along and how much he had come to care for her over the years of their friendship. The little boy that had been born nearly a year after Yoshii and Keichi had turned out to be InuYasha's after all, the proof being in the color of Taichen's eyes. They were the same, pale amber that ran so prominently in males of the Tsukishida clan.

Miroku, too, had grown up. His wake-up call had come in the form of a pale-haired, violet-eyed hair stylist named Shiori. He had met her when he went to get his hair cut. She agreed to go on a date with him. But at the end of said date, she made it clear that though she liked him well enough to see him again, he had some growing to do before it would happen. So Miroku, thoroughly smitten with the little spitfire, had done as she demanded. They had been married for almost three months to date. Kagome guessed that it would not be long before, they too, were expecting.

-------------------------------------

"What has you so distracted," Sesshomaru asked as he kissed the top of Kagome's head.

"Oh, it's nothing, really," she replied as she turned her head and kissed his jaw tenderly. "I was just thinking about how we ended up here."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in question.

Kagome relaxed back against him and continued. "Three years ago, on a night like this, I discovered the truth about my friends. And in running from that truth, I discovered that there was somebody out there for me." She paused as she squeezed the hand that protectively covered her belly. "I discovered you."

Sesshomaru reached up and grabbed the goblets of sparkling apple juice that were sitting on the edge of the tub. Handing one to Kagome, he clinked the edges together in a toast.

"Here's to discoveries," he said with a kiss.

-

-

-

-end-


End file.
